Fate
by edwardcullenlove25
Summary: The Cullen's raise Bella after her parents are killed. Edward gets close to her. She's the only one who can call him Eddie. The Cullen's put her up for adoption. The Cullen's move away, then years later they move back. They are all vampires except Bella.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not any under circumstances own Twilight or the characters in it.**

**It's my first one, ever!**

**Also; thank-you camuuLe for beta-ing this! Your amazing!**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_Brinnggggggggggg!_ I rolled over and shut my alarm clock off. It was time for my first day as a Junior at Forks High School.

I had recently moved from Phoenix, Arizona with my parents to their hometown in Forks, Washington (the rainiest place in the continental U.S.) Just great, huh? I wish. I was missing the sun, the palm trees and the heat already.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, using my favorite strawberry shampoo. I put on a simple gray v-neck tee, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some tennis shoes. I was never one who goes all out on my appearance.

"Bella," My mother yelled. "Come down stairs and get something to eat! It almost time to go."

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs which wasn't a good idea because I fell on the last step, landing on the floor.

"What are we ever going to do with you?" My mom said trying to restrain a laugh.

I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. I grabbed a cereal box, milk, a bowl, and a spoon to make my breakfast.

"It's your first day of school! Everyone's going to love you." My mom said excitedly as my dad walked in with my book bag in his hand.

"I hope.." I whispered low enough so that she wouldn't't hear as I was putting my now empty bowl in the sink.

I grabbed my bag from my mom, gave her a quick hug, and grabbed my keys of the counter. I put on my jacket, said my goodbyes to my parents, and walked outside to get in my old Chevy truck.

My dad had bought his truck off his best-friend, Billy Black. Billy Black lived in La Push and he grew up with my dad. They hadn't seen each other in a long time until a few weeks ago when we moved here and my dad went to see him. That's when my parents bought me this truck since I preferred not walking to school or riding with one of my parents.

Once, in the car I checked to make sure I had my iPod, my cell phone, and my supplies. Then, I was off.

I parked my truck and got out. I walked to the Main Office to get my schedule.

There was a slightly overweight lady, probably in her mid 50's behind a desk. A metal plaque read: Mrs. Berry. She looked up when I walked in.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I said politely. "Please, call me Bella though."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Berry. I was guessing you were new here." She said smiling. "It's a small town as you know. You're the new Chief in town's daughter, correct?"

"Yes, that's me." I replied smiling. I remembered that there were only 57 students at the school, now there was 58.

"Well, I hope you like it here." She replied handing me my schedule and a map. She explained how to get to each class marking the best routes. Then, she handed me a slip for each teacher to sign and then return to her at the end of the day. I glanced at my schedule.

_My Schedule-_

_Government_

_Trig._

_Spanish_

_English_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_P.E._

I felt everyone's stares on me as I walked in the classroom.

The teacher's name was Mr. Thomas. He quickly greeted me, gave me a book, and signed my slip. Then he told me to go sit in the back next to Alice Cullen.

I walked carefully, looking down so I wouldn't trip over my feet. I felt everybody's eyes on my back as I walked.

When I reached my destination I sat down to next this short, pixie, beautiful, and spiky-haired girl. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," She said smiling. "What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I replied smiling.

"Oohh, pretty name," She said. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure, and thank you," I said, handing her my schedule. "I love your name, too."

"We have 3 classes together: government, lunch, and P.E." She replied.

"Bella, Alice, please pay attention," Mr. Thomas called to us. "You two can talk later."

We both quickly focused on his introduction on himself, and how his class would be.

I pretty much just looked out the window thinking how nice Alice was. I was hoping that we'd become good friends.

_Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell went, interrupting my thoughts as I gathered my things and noticed Alice waiting for me. We walked out together.

"It was really nice to meet you," She said looking at me. "I'll see you at lunch."

"It was nice meeting you too," I smiled. "See you then."

We said our good-byes as we both walked in different directions. I walked to my next class, Trig.

The teacher's name was Mr. Hardy. He signed my slip, gave me a book, and then sent me back to sit by a girl named Angela.

Angela and I both said hello and then turned our attention to Mr. Hardy, who was listing some things we would do this semester. His speech droned on and on…

Finally, the bell rang. As I began to walk out the door, a boy with blonde gelled spiky hair stepped in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," He said with earnest interest. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella, just Bella." I said, grinning.

"What's your next class?" He asked, smiling.

"Umm.. Spanish." I replied hoping I wouldn't be late.

"Oh, that's my next class too! This is great." He said a little too excitedly.

"Yeah," I said casually. "We'd better not be late."

So Mike and I half ran to Spanish class. The teacher was a middle-sized, Spanish woman, named Mrs. Albo.

Mrs. Albo smiled widely at me, signed my slip, and introduced me to the class. Then she handed me an English to Spanish dictionary and vice-versa. She pointed to a table in the middle with a boy sitting in it.

"Please go sit next to Jasper Hale," She said smiling.

I walked over slowly, as usual and sat down next to him. He smiled and introduced himself, then looked away. When I introduced myself, he just nodded. That was all that was said.

Finally, the class ended. Jasper and I walked out. He waved and then went off in the other direction.

I was left alone to walk to my next class, English.

I was greeted by the teacher, Miss Uftring. She handed me my text book, and signed my slip. She gestured towards a seat next to a boy with black hair. I walked over to sit next to him.

We introduced ourselves. His name was Eric, and we talked a little about our classes. Miss Uftring was telling us a little about herself.

I slowly glanced at the clock. Just 15 more minutes until Lunch…

Finally, the bell rang. I gathered my things quickly and was running to the door when I tripped, causing my books to fly everywhere. Eric quickly helped me pick them up. I said my thanks and was on my way lunch.

As I walked out the door, I saw Alice leaning against the wall. She waved to me excitedly.

"Hey Alice!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Bella," she replied in her high soprano voice. "So how's your first day been so far?"

"Long." I replied laughing. She joined in laughing with me. Then we began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" She asked as we stood in line for our food.

"Sure, thanks," I said as we filled our trays with food.

As I followed her to her table, I felt everyone's eyes on us. And that's when I saw him.

**___________________________________________________________**

**I hoped you liked my first chapter!**

**Review, please! (:**


	2. Greek God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed- NoAverageAngel, Kayle.x, becksishere, Molly09, Twilightmaniac21, camuuLe, oreosNcookiecrunch2, they call me MARGE, 1 Twilighter, and xMrsxJasperxHalex.**

**Thanks to xMrsxJasperxHalex. for helping with good ideas!**

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta camuuLe! (:**

**So here's my 2****nd**** chapter of my first story, hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And that's when I saw him.**_

**Bella's POV**

He was sitting at mine and Alice's destination. He was a Greek god.. _Literally._

The boy had tousled bronze hair, topaz eyes that were beautiful, and pale white skin. There were purplish circles under his eyes, and long, black eye lashes, with high cheekbones and a straight nose. His perfect lips curved into a crooked smile once he saw me, showing off his razor, white, sharp teeth. I smiled back feebly, and got lost in the thoughts of how insanely gorgeous he was.

"Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts. I had stopped mid-way to our destination, and Alice was waiting impatiently.

"Come on.." She said trailing off then pretty much dragging me towards the table.

I shivered involuntarily at her cold skin. When we had finally reached our destination, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I turned to look at the rest of the cafeteria. There were looks of envy, and pure hatred on their faces.

I sat down next to Alice, who was already seated next to Jasper. Jasper gave me nod when I met his gaze.

"Ok, Bella," Alice said smiling. "Time to meet my friends and family."

"Ok," I replied looking at all of them.

"That's Rosalie next to Jasper. They're brother and sister," Alice said gesturing to each of them.

"And that's Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. And that's Edward," she said gesturing to them.

So the Greek god's name was Edward. Interesting names, they had. They all smiled at me, then looked at Alice for her to continue.

Edward's gaze was kept on mine. He looked frustrated and curious.

"Everybody, this is Bella," Alice said gesturing to me.

"Hi," I said looking at every one of their faces. They all had yellow golden eyes, and they dressed very nice. Even with their pale skin, they were beautiful..

Edward though, he was insanely gorgeous. I was at loss for words, since no sentence or phrase could discribe him.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had blocked my mind all day, and I was wondering why.

"Where's Alice, guys?" I asked carefully; worrying about what she was up to currently.

"Umm, probably with…" Jasper started saying but I lost interest in him when I saw her.

There was a fair-skinned girl, with long, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped, with a wide forehead and a widow's peak. She had large, wide-spaced eyes, and prominent cheekbones. Her nose was thin, and her jaw was narrow with a pointed chin.

The girl's lips were a little out of proportion, a little bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and more straight than they were arched. She was beautiful.

Jasper suddenly shook me out of my thoughts.

"Your feelings are all over the place. They're going from love to curiosity," Jasper stated in interest. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing," I replied quickly.

_Edwards in love, Edwards in love! Finally, I was beginning to think he was gay. _I heard Emmett think.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled.

"Cool it, bro," Emmett responding with a devious grin.

_Great, just what I need to deal with when I get home. _I thought.

"Hey Edward?" Rosalie asked tentatively.

"Um, yeah?" I responded quietly. I was still looking at the beautiful girl, when I noticed Alice was standing next to her. Alice? What was she doing with her?

"I can see who your staring at. You should be careful," Rosalie whispered urgently. "I don't want our family inflicted with pain because of this."

"I won't." I whispered quietly, watching as Alice and the beautiful girl were approaching.

If my heart was still in beating, it would have stopped at this moment. I smiled at her, and received a weak smile back. She quickly looked away, realizing that she began to blush. It was so cute.

I have never felt this way for a girl before, and I haven't even said one word to her yet. But she was _human._

"Bella?" I heard Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Bella replied.

"Come on.." Alice said trailing off. She began to drag Bella to our table.

When they had finally reached us, everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on Bella with pure hatred envy. A few were just shocked.

I began to listen in on people's thoughts.

_Wow. The new girl's with the Cullen's. I don't like it. She belongs with us. _Mike Newton thought.

I began to listen in on Jessica's thoughts. _Look at Mike looking at that girl. Bella better not waste her time on Edward.. No one here is ever good enough for him._

I tried to restrain laughing at that one.

_They all look at her like she's something to eat. _Erick thought to himself.

If he only knew…

I focused on trying to read Bella's thoughts. That's when I realized that I couldn't. I was frustrated and curious at the same time.

Then I felt a calming wave come over me. I met Jasper's eyes and mouthed "thank you." He looked at me and nodded.

"Ok, Bella," Alice said smiling after they sat down. "Time to meet my friends and family."

"Ok," Bella replied, sitting down next to Alice.

"That's Rosalie next to Jasper, they're brother and sister," Alice said gesturing to each of us. "And that's Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. And that's Edward." She gestured to each of us as she said our names. My gaze remained on Bella.

"Everybody, this is Bella Swan," Alice said, gesturing towards the girl.

"Hi," Bella said, looking at us all.

That's when I smelled her blood. I have never wanted someone's blood so much before. In my 100 years of existence, I've never felt such a strong pull to a human, or even a girl.

_Am I strong enough? _I thought to myself._ I just can't hurt her._

I gave Bella a crooked smile. Then she blushed; that's when I knew that she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

We were gazed into each others eyes, but the bell had interrupted. Bella quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Alice. I got up and began to walk to biology class.

_Am I falling in love with Bella Swan? _These questions were haunting me.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me more motivated. (:**


	3. Lab Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or any of the characters. Although, if you know where I can buy them, please tell me.**

**Thank-you to my reviewers: xMrsxJasperxHalex., Twilightmaniac21, camuuLe, Kayle.x, twilight4ever2396, -Cullen2696, honeylove90, and becksishere.**

**camuuLe - you're the one who is making my stories beyond perfect by being my beta. Thanks! **

**Hope you love this chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Am I falling in love with Bella Swan? _These questions were haunting me.

**Edward's POV**

I walked to class slower than usual, even for a human. My thoughts kept surrounding around Bella. I was wondering why I couldn't read her mind. So many questions, seldom did I have any answers.

_I'm going to be really late to Biology if I don't hurry._

I got to class as soon as bell rang.

Mr. Hays looked up at me and nodded towards a seat. Just guess who it was next to.

There she was sitting. The beautiful Bella Swan. She looked up and grinned at me as began to walk to our table. I was smiling the entire time.

I sat down next to her and twisted my chair so it was facing her. She turned her chair so it faced me.

"Hello," I said to her. "So how are you liking Forks?" I asked, flashing her a grin.

"It's okay, I guess," she responded with a small smile. "If you like the rain."

"Oh, and what's wrong with the rain?" I asked.

"It's _wet_," She stated with a laugh.

"Well.." I chuckled. "It is rain, you know."

"Yeah, I know.." She said giggling. "And I'm used to the sun."

"So, you decided to move to the rainiest place in the Continental U.S.," I said with a crooked grin. "That sounds interesting."

"My dad's hometown," She said.

"Oh, I get it," I said.

"So, lab partner," She giggled at the sound of that. "Thanks to you, I couldn't pay attention so what has Mr. Hay's been saying?"

"Probably the usual boring, first day things," I answered with a chuckle. "Same old, same old. It's not entirely my fault either."

"Same old, same old," She echoed. "Yes, it is your fault, you started the conversation."

_Same old, same old. As if she knew. School is not fun repeating it over and over. _I thought.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to reply." I said laughing.

"Fine, I won't." She said with a serious face and turned her chair away from me. Then she started laughing and faced me again.

_Briiiiiinnnnnnnnng! _There went the bell signaling the end of class.

Bella and I started walking to P.E. She stumbled and almost fell once we got outside the door but I caught her. She shivered at my touch. I quickly set her upright.

"Thanks," She said once she was back upright. "I've always been clumsy."

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

---

**Bella's POV**

I walked into Mr. Hay's room, my Biology teacher's class.

He was my favorite teacher, so far. He had a look that made you know he was a brilliant guy.

When I got to his desk, he signed my slip, and handed me a textbook. Then he led me to a lab table in the back.

I sat down in the chair after saying a polite thanks to him.

Most of the students were talking amongst themselves waiting for class to begin. I was looking out the window when I glanced up front just as Edward walked in.

The bell had just rung the moment he walked in. He looked right in my eyes and I lost my train of thought. He was just too gorgeous, it wasn't fair.

He sat down next to me and twisted his chair so it was facing me. I turned my chair so it faced him.

"Hello, so how are you liking Forks?" He asked me, flashing his gleaming white teeth.

"It's okay, I guess," I responded with a small smile. "If you like the rain."

"Oh, and what's wrong with the rain?" He asked me.

"It's wet." I stated with a laugh.

"Well.." He chuckled. "It is rain, you know."

"Yeah, I know.." I said giggling. "And I'm used to the sun."

"So, you moved to the rainiest place in the Continental U.S.," He said with a crooked smile that was too cute. "That sounds interesting."

"My dad's hometown," I said.

"Oh, I get it," He said.

"So, lab partner," I giggled at the sound of that. "Thanks to you, I couldn't pay attention. So what has Mr. Hay's been saying?"

"Probably the usual boring, first day things," He answered with a small chuckle. "Same old, same old. It's not entirely my fault either."

"Same old, same old," I echoed. "Yes, it is your fault, you started the conversation."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to reply." He said laughing.

"Fine, I won't." I said with a serious face and turned my chair away from him. Then I started laughing and faced him again.

_Briiiiiinnnnnnnnng! _There went the bell signaling the end of class.

Edward and I started walking to P.E. I stumbled and almost fell once we got outside the door he caught me. I shivered at his touch. He sat me upright.

"Thanks," I said once I was back upright. "I've always been clumsy."

"It's okay," He said with a smile.

Then we started walking together to P.E. I found myself thinking about him. Our arms were almost touching as we walked the halls of Forks High School towards the gym.

"Bella!" Alice called to me as she danced next to me to walk with me. Jasper was right behind her, of course.

"Alice!" I greeted her happily as she pulled me for a hug.

"What's up?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, not much," I replied looking at her with a groan. "Gym… _great_. And you?"

"Same here!" Her face brightened up and she starting squealing and jumping up and down.

We all looked at her with confusion, except for Edward who just nodded. People in the halls starting staring.

"Uhh.. Alice," I whispered with urgency. "People are starting to stare."

"I'm used to that," She said, calming down.

"I have an idea!" Alice looked at me with a giant smile.

"And what would that be?" I asked, grinning.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house on Friday?" Alice asked with hope.

"Sounds good," I replied with a smile.

"Yay!" She squealed. "It's going to be a girl's night!"

"Girls.." Jasper shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand!" Alice said sticking her tongue out at him.

We all just started cracking up. Then, I noticed we were standing outside the gym doors.

"After you," Edward said opening the door for all of us.

Today was a no-dress day. Meaning, we didn't have to wear our gym uniform.

Miss Kook, our gym teacher motioned for all the kids to sit on the bleachers.

Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I climbed to the top of the bleachers. I sat between Edward and Alice; Jasper on her other side.

Miss Kook began telling us all about the section we would begin in to start the year off. It was going to be basketball. I groaned. Basketball for the uncoordinated… Not such a good idea.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look. Then I felt a sudden rush of calmness rush over me. I looked up to see Edward shoot a glare at Jasper.

After about 15 minutes of Miss Kook's torturous speech, we were given the opportunity to chat amongst ourselves.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I pretty much just talked about our classes. Suddenly something popped in my mind.

"Hey, where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, their seniors." Alice said evenly.

"Ahh, got it." I replied.

_Briiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng! _There went the final bell. Finally, my first day was over. The four of us walked out together.

"See you guys later!" I yelled over the roar of my truck.

They all waved good bye, except for Alice, who shouted with a wild grin, "See you tomorrow, Bella!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Get excited, I might be doing Alice's POV in the next chapter. (:**

**I hope you loved it.**

**Review! (:**


	4. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**My lovely reviewers- twilight4ever2396, camuuLe, Twilightmaniac21, xMrsxJasperxHale, kuntrygal, Stephaniiie, and oreosNcookiecrunch2.**

**CamuuLe is definitely the best beta.**

**Here's the next chapter to my first story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_They all waved good bye, except for Alice, who shouted with a wild grin, "See you tomorrow, Bella!"_

**Alice's POV**

Edward climbed in the driver's seat to his silver Volvo. I glanced at Jasper, then I examined the parking lot.

_Coast is clear. _I thought to myself.

Jasper and I ran at inhuman speed to reach the passenger seat. I beat him by a little bit. Edward and I are the fastest runners in the family.

"Haha! Beat you!" I said laughing while flashing Jasper a smile.

"Whatever!" Jasper mumbled climbing in the back with a chuckle.

Just then, I spotted Emmett and Rosalie walking across the parking lot holding hands.

_Could they walk any faster? _I thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"Humans are around now." Edward said. _Stupid mind reader_.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett said as him and Rosalie slid in next to Jasper.

"Hi." We all mumbled in unison as Edward pulled out quickly. We couldn't stand human speed.

We arrived home in no time. We were out of the car and in the house in less than a second.

"Hey kids," Esme called to us with a laugh. "How was your first day?"

_We've only been asked that over 50 times._

Edward looked at me and started laughing. Everyone looked at him in confusion, except me.

"I made a new friend." I said excitedly.

"Who?" Esme asked startled since we all usually just stuck together.

"Bella Swan," I said happily. "She's spending the night Friday."

"Is she a human?" Esme hesitantly asked.

"Edward's in love with her!" Emmett's voice boomed from the top of the stairs where he had just ran to.

Edward ran upstairs tackling Emmett with a laugh. Jasper quickly ran up there to calm them.

"Boys, no rough playing in the house," Esme warned and then she looked at me to continue.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "Don't worry, we can all go hunting before her arrival."

_Gee, thanks Edward. Bail on me. You're the one who's in love with her._

I heard his chuckle come upstairs from his room.

"We promise, Mom," Rosalie said before running up the stairs to her room.

"Well, okay.." Esme said before walking away.

_Was Rosalie just nice to a human?_

I heard Edward laughing in his room.

I quickly retreated upstairs to the room that Jasper and I shared.

That's when I saw a vision of Bella spending the night at our house. Bella, Rosalie, and I were all laughing in my room.

**--**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Once, I was home, I hung my jacket up, and placed my book bag on the floor. Then, I threw my keys on the counter. My mom was cooking us dinner.

"Hey, Mom?" I called.

"Yeah, honey?" She turned around and greeted me with a hug.

"Can I spend the night at the Cullen's on Friday with Alice?" I asked with a smile.

"Um, is Alice Dr. Cullen's kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the five kids," I responded.

"Sure," She smiled. "How was your first day?"

"Great!" I smiled enthusiastically before I turned to walk up to my room.

I started straightening my room a bit because it was a little messy since I had hurriedly unpacked all my boxes when we moved here.

Just as I had straightened up the last last book a few hours later, my mom called from the kitchen, "Bella, Charlie! Time to eat dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled as I slowly walked down the stairs with out tripping. _Total improvement._

I sat down at the kitchen table as Charlie entered the kitchen from the living room. We all began eating our spaghetti.

"So, I heard you're spending the night at the Cullen's," My dad said with interest.

"Oh, um, yeah," I said with a smile. "That's okay right?"

"Of course, your mom already said it was," He said with a laugh. "The Cullen's are a great family."

"Yeah, they are." I said thinking of them.

"Which one's your friend?" He asked.

"Well, I'm closest to Alice." I answered quietly, hoping Edward and I would become closer too.

"Oh, okay," He said.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet except for the clinking of silverware from time to time. Once I was finished I picked my dishes up, rinsed them, and put them in the dish washer.

I slowly trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and then heading towards my bedroom.

I got undressed and put on some simple pajamas. But I decided it was to early for bed so I put my Debussy CD in the CD player and _Mandoline_ instantly began playing. After the CD stopped I glanced at my clock. 11:45 P.M.

I shut off my CD player and climbed under the covers. I quickly fell asleep.

--

**Bella's POV**

_4 days later_

_Brinnnnnnnnnng!_ My alarm clock went waking me from my peaceful sleep. Then I remembered it was Friday.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and got out. Then I walked back to my bedroom in a robe.

I opened my closet to decide what to wear. I chose a simple black long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats.

I grabbed the sleepover bag I had packed last night and walked downstairs to quickly eat a pop tart.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom said walking in. She stroded walked over to the coffee maker to make.. Well, what does a coffee maker make? Coffee, obviously.

"Hey mom." I replied cheerfully before I walked back upstairs.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I threw my toothbrush into my sleepover bag.

I quickly jogged down the stairs, and nearly fell but I grabbed the railing just in time. When I got to the bottom of the steps I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. My mom was at the stove making them bacon and eggs.

"Hey, Bells!" My dad greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Dad," I responded with a smile.

_Who couldn't be happy? It was Friday and I was spending the night at the Cullen's!_

"Have fun at your sleepover!" My mom yelled as I walked out the front door.

There was a silver Volvo waiting in the driveway. Alice jumped out of the passenger door running to hug me.

"I thought you might want to ride with Edward and I since your spending the night," She said _very_ enthusiastically.

"Um, sure," I quickly said, getting over the shock.

We walked over to the car and hopped into the backseats. Edward was in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Bella!" He said with a perfect smile.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Tonight's going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed with delight.

"I know," I breathed at her excitement. "Where are the others?"

"They took Rosalie's car," Edward explained.

Then he pulled out of the driveway and we were off. I could barely make out anything on the outside of the car, since we were driving so fast. Over 100 miles per hour!

In no time, we were at school. I hadn't even moved an inch as Edward pulled into a parking space. My eyes had widened with fright.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said waving her pale white hand in front of my face while Edward was chuckling up front.

"You drive crazy," I finally said. They both began laughing.

"You can leave your overnight bag in here," Alice said as she dragged me out of the car towards the school building. "Since you're riding home with us."

The morning went by really quick. The only thing I could think of was the sleepover. Soon enough, the lunch bell rang.

"I just can't wait until you meet my parents," Alice said as we walked to the cafeteria. "They'll love you."

"I hope so." I responded with a smile.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Alice promised.

"I know," I squealed with excitement.

Once we got to the Cafeteria, we began filling our trays with food. I grabbed an apple, a salad, and a Coke. Then Alice and I began making our way to _our table. _

When we got there, I sat down next to Rosalie and Alice sat on my other side. As usual, Jasper was on Alice's other side and Emmett sat next to Rosalie.

Just as I began to wonder where Edward was, I heard a chair squeak. I looked up and saw Edward sit down between Emmett and Jasper.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and then I noticed something. None of them ever ate their lunches.

_That's odd. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said looking at me. "Excited for the sleepover?"

"Yeah, totally," I replied enthusiastically.

"I bet Alice and Rosalie are going to torture you by taking you shopping," Emmett said to me with a devious smile.

"Oh, that's just _great_," I responded glumly.

"Trust me, it is," Emmett looked at me with a warning look.

"Emmett, don't ruin mine and Rosalie's fun," Alice growled at him. "I mean it."

"Yeah, I'm _really_ scared now," Emmett said sarcastically with a scared look. "Soo scared of the munchkin."

"Oh, that does it," Alice growled at him. "You're so dead to me."

"Theoretically, I already am," Emmett boomed.

_Theoretically?_

"Guys," Edward growled. "Watch it."

Suddenly, a wave of calmness washed over them.

"We might go shopping, like Emmett said, Bella," Alice started. "Is that okay with you?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I stated with a small smile.

After I had finished my lunch, Alice and I got up to go dump our trays. When we got back, we sat down in the same spots. I noticed that Edward kept looking at me with curiosity and concerns.

Then the lunch bell rang, and I slowly got up.

Edward and I began walking to Biology in silence. Once we got there I said a polite hello to Mr. Hays who greeted me with a smile. Then I walked back to my lab table and sat down next to Edward. That day, we mostly talked about our classes.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg! _The bell went, dismissing class.

"Have a great weekend, students," Mr. Hays spoke to all of us. "See you all on Monday."

"You too, Mr. Hays." I said to him as I walked out the door with Edward at my heels.

"Come on, Bella," Alice yelled, causing everyone to look at us. "Time for gym."

"Great," I muttered looking at her. I was used to everyone looking at us.

Once we got to gym, Alice and I quickly went in the locker room and got changed. We wore Forks High School Athletic Dept. T-Shirts, black shorts, and tennis shoes. We walked out to start stretching with everyone else.

"Okay everybody, we're starting basketball today, as you all should know," Miss Kook informed. "I posted a list of who's on each team on the wall over there, please go look at it."

Everybody walked over to the wall. We had learned the rules the past few days. I looked at both sheets and found my name on the second one.

_Yes!_ I was on the team with Alice! Edward and Jasper were on the other team, along with Mike Newton. Haha! I really didn't know the other people on my team besides Angela and Erik.

"Time to play some ball!" Miss Kook yelled as she blew her whistle.

My team had learned not to pass me the ball. I also fell down a lot, but most of the time Alice caught me. That was something I was grateful for.

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?" Alice asked me, laughing.

"I really don't know," I said with a smile.

"Be glad Emmett's not here, he loves to make fun of everyone," She said with a giggle. "Tonight should be interesting." I just laughed at that.

"Hey, Bella, Alice," Angela said running up to us. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hey, Angela," I smiled. "I'm spending the night at Alice's."

"Oh, fun!" Angela said. Then she ran back to one of her friends, Jessica. Jessica looked at me and smiled but you didn't need to be a genius to notice the envy in her eyes.

Finally the torture was over. Alice and I walked to the locker room to get dressed back in our normal clothes. When we were done, we walked out to see Jasper and Edward leaning against the wall waiting for us.

"You guys take forever," Jasper mumbled.

"We're girls, what do you expect?" Alice said grabbing his hand and my arm and pulling us out to the parking lot. Edward trailed behind us, laughing.

When we reached the car, Jasper sat in the front and Alice and I got in the back. Edward got in the driver's seat and we were off. Again, at not a normal speed.

We were pulling into a long drive-way that had just cut out of the trees. We pulled into a garage of a beautiful big home. As I was getting out of the car, Rosalie and Emmett pulled into the spot next to us.

Dang, they had so many cars. I began looking at all of the fast and expensive vehicles.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice chimed holding a door to the house to me.

We were met at the door with a lady and a man.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen," The young man said with a smile as he reached to shake my hand. "Please call me Carlisle."

"Hi Carlisle," I said shaking his hand. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Esme," The lady said while giving me a hug. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thanks," I responded with a smile. They were both had pale, cold, skin and golden eyes.

Then I turned around to Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice there. I didn't even hear Rosalie's car door shut. They were all smiling at me.

"I'll show you my room," Alice said. She grabbed my hand and began dragging me up the stairs. I looked down from the top of the stairs to see a beautiful piano in the corner.

"Do you play?" I asked gesturing to the black grand piano.

"No, Edward does," Alice said as she pulled me into her room.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said looking at her decorations in her room.

"She designed it herself," Rosalie suddenly said from behind me. I jumped in fright; I didn't even hear her walk up the stairs.

"You're a really good designer, Alice," I said looking at her.

"Thanks!" she said with a big smile.

"My parents are ordering us pizza later." Rosalie said looking at me.

"Okay." I said with a small smile. Rosalie and Alice were both so beautiful.

"Let's all play a game," Edward appeared leaning against the door frame.

"You guys just appear out of nowhere," I said turning around with a laugh.

That got them laughing. I even heard Emmett downstairs laughing. It was so strange.. Like he had heard me from that far of a distance.

So, we all walked downstairs to the living room.

"What are we going to play?" I asked with interest.

"Monopoly," Edward said as he got the game out of a cupboard.

Then all of us sat down to play. Two hours later, Alice had won. Emmett looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Time to eat!" Esme called from the kitchen.

Alice and I walked in there while the others walked upstairs. Esme handed me a plate.

"Have as much as you like," Esme said as she walked out the door and headed upstairs.

I grabbed 2 pieces of cheese pizza from the Pizza Hut box.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I questioned Alice.

"No, I'm not hungry," Alice replied with unreadable eyes.

"Oh, okay," I said, sitting down at the table and beginning eating. Once, I was done Alice and I walked upstairs to her room.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked as she sat down on the couch in her room.

"Sure," I responded with a smile.

"Me too," Rosalie said as she walked in and sat next to me.

"How about Superbad?" Alice asked us.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said as Alice got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back, it's downstairs," Alice said as she walked out of her room.

Once Alice walked out of the room, Roaslie turned to face me. "I think Edward likes you," she said.

"Oh, why do you think that?" I asked surprised as Alice entered the room.

"I don't know, I just do." Rosalie responded with honesty in her eyes.

Then Alice returned in no time. Everyone in that family was fast.

"You're not watching Superbad without us," Emmett's loud voice boomed as Edward, Jasper, and him jumped onto Alice's bed.

Rosalie, Alice, and I just looked at them. Alice had put the DVD in and came back to sit next to me and Rosalie on the couch. Then, we all laid back and watched the movie. Two hours later, the movie ended. The boys jumped off the bed.

"Goodnight, girls." They said, exiting the room.

"Goodnight," We said in in unison as the shut the door as they walked out.

When I looked back at Alice, she had the DVD in her hand and was already sitting beside me.

"What do we want to do now?" Alice asked.

"Talk?" Rosalie suggested.

So we all moved to the bed, and just talked about our lives and what not. I yawned and looked at the clock next to us. It read 1:04 A.M.

"Time for you to go to sleep," Alice chimed. "You can't be tired for our shopping trip."

"Go put your pajamas on, Bella," Rosalie said gesturing towards the door.

So, I quickly grabbed my overnight bag and headed towards the bathroom door. Once, inside I got unchanged into some sweats and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and then I left the bathroom.

"See you in the morning," Rosalie said as she left and shut the door to go to her own room.

I climbed in the bed next to Alice who had already gotten changed while I was in the bathroom. That night, I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I glanced at the clock, which read 10:01 A.M.

I quickly got out of bed and noticed that Alice wasn't there. I accidentally tripped over my bag and grabbed a hold onto her bookshelf so I wouldn't fall.

A folder fell out of it when I grabbed the bookshelf and the paper inside it fell out.

I picked it up and instantly stopped breathing.

It was a birth certificate. At the top, it read: _Masen, Edward Anthony._ Then I noticed the birth-date and my heart stopped for a milisecond. _Chicago, Illinois, 1901._ That's when I accidentally got a paper cut.

"Dang it!" I mumbled and I looked up to see Alice in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face.

Then Rosalie appeared and crouched in front of me. Before I knew it, everyone was standing in Alice's room looking at me.

Carlisle quickly cleaned my cut. Then Edward started to walk towards me but Rosalie growled.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Edward mumbled.

"Rosalie, it's okay." Carlisle said to her.

Rosalie got up and went to stand next to Alice.

"Edward, how were you born in 1901?" I asked looking at him when I finally found the words to speak.

"We can explain," Alice chimed.

"Should we?" Esme asked with uncertainty as she looked at Carlisle.

"We might as well, she's becoming a part of this family, pretty fast," Carlisle stated with a small smile.

"Bella, it's okay, we're going to explain," Alice said as she walked over and hugged me.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Review, please. (:**

**They will help me post Chapter 5 quicker. special note from camuuLe (written by her): you guys should know that this chapter was like ten pages. ON WORD. SIZE 10 FONT. It took me 3 hours to edit this. And im friggen handicapped at the moment! So review. Or hannah will get upset, and not post chapter 5 :O :O **_***GASPS!***_


	5. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters from the book, Twilight.**

**Thanks for my amazing reviewers- oreosNcookiecrunch2, FabioandRichard4Ever, Mrs Nicole McCarty Matthews, KaitlynLucilleHouston, POST IT PERSON, xorachel63xo, Twilightmaniac21, twilight4ever2396, slygirl16, becksishere, xMrsxJasperxHalex, camuuLe, Happy Bells, Stephaniiie, FabioandRichard4Ever, apple8 and Simply Jessica!**

**CamuuLe is an awesome beta, she's always got my back. (:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Bella, it's okay, we're going to explain," Alice said as she walked over and hugged me. **_

**Bella's POV**

"Let's go talk in the living room," Carlisle said to us calmly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. Next thing I knew, I was in Alice's arms and at the bottom of the stairs. I rubbed my eyes and blinked.

_What just happened?_

The others were already sitting on the couch. Alice walked me over and sat me between her and Rosalie. Edward got up and moved to stand behind me. Esme came and sat cross-legged in front of me. She took my hand and held it.

"So I'm guessing you have noticed weird things that we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good way to describe it," I answered him honestly.

"Like not eating, driving fast, the fact that our skin is pale and ice cold.. Our eyes changing color, hearing from distances, and our inhuman strengths," Alice said with a small smile. She grabbed my other hand and I just nodded.

_That would explain Emmett laughing at me when I said they appeared out of nowhere. _

"Guys, maybe we should tell her that we're vampires…" Emmett muttered trailing off. Edward growled at him.

_Sorry, vampires? Did I hear that right?_

"Emmett, that's what Alice was getting at," Rosalie murmured as she softly rubbed my arm.

"Emmett, be quiet and let Alice finish," Carlisle said and nodded at Alice to continue.

"We're not like regular humans. In fact, Bells, we're not humans at all," Alice explained. "It's dangerous for you to be around us, but you've become like a sister to me during this past week."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We're the world's deadliest predator," Alice said softly. "We're vampires."

I looked at Alice. "Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, you're not," Alice said.

"So, do you guys like hunt humans, then?" I asked still in a daze.

Then suddenly, Edward spoke up. "No, we're different than most vampires. We hunt animals."

"Oh," I said. I was at loss for words.

"You're becoming like a daughter to me, Bella," Esme said. "Even though I've just met you." I gave her a small smile in response.

Jasper looked at me. "Bella," he said. "You can't tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to," I mumbled looking him in the eyes.

"The scent of your blood makes it hard for me to restrain myself," Edward whispered. "I wanted to kill you, but I didn't. Now I have control of myself."

I just stared at them. "Is really that difficult?" I asked suddenly.

"It was very hard at first," Edward said quietly.

"Remember when we were gone on Wednesday?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We were hunting," Rosalie said.

"Ohhh," I responded quietly.

Then I noticed Alice's face; she was frowning. "Bella, we'll understand if you don't want to be around us anymore," she said sadly.

"No! You've become my best friend, Alice. You're like a sister to me," I told her with a reassuring smile.

She gave me a hug, and said, "Good, because I don't want you to leave."

Then, everyone in the room started giving me a hugs.. Including Edward.

"Carlisle, how do you control yourself while working in a hospital with a lot of people and blood?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've been a vampire the longer than the rest of the family. I had figured out that animal blood works just as well as human blood," Carlisle explained to me.

"So, who's the youngest?" I said looking at all of the beautiful faces, saving Edward's for last.

"I created Edward after me, then Esme, then Rosalie who found Emmett later and wanted me to change him," Carlisle spaused for a moment. "Then Alice and Jasper. So Jasper is the youngest."

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't hurt you," Jasper said calmly. I nodded slowly.

Then Alice said, "I knew that you were going to become great friends with me before you moved here." I gave her a confused look.

"See, I can see the future but the future is always perceptive to change, Edward has telepathy, and Jasper can feel the emotions around him and control them." _Stupid, lucky, vampires._

"Actually, I can read everyone's mind in this room, apart from yours." Edward said looking at me curiously.

I got confused. "What, why?"

"I really don't know," Edward confessed.

"Okay, so now that you know our secret, let's go shopping!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Hold on, Alice," Esme said with a stern look. "She needs to eat first."

"Oh, yeah," Alice said with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bella, I'm not used to having a human inside our house."

"It's fine, I understand," I said looking at her.

"Breakfast time for the human," Esme said quietly as Rosalie put me on her back and we were in the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

Esme walked up to the stove and began making eggs, bacon and pancakes. I sat down at the kitchen table and suddenly Alice and Edward were sitting next to me.

"We're go shopping!" Alice squealed. "Rose and I are giving you a makeover."

"Fun," I mumbled. "Where is she, anyway?" I asked.

"Her and Emmett are in their room," Alice replied looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Their room?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, about that," Alice started. "Their married. So are Jasper and I, and Carlisle and Esme."

Married? "I thought you two were brother and sister?" I asked, surprised.

"No, Jasper and Rosalie are sisters. The rest of us aren't related," Alice responded with a smile.

"So you and Jasper share a room?" I asked.

"Yeah, you stayed in our room last night," Alice smiled. "Although vampires don't sleep."

"Ever?" I asked in awe.

"Never." Alice said laughing.

"So who's Edward married to?" I blurted. Oh my Gosh. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"No one, he's gay," Emmett said sarcastically with a laugh.

Esme brought out my food with orange juice and set it on the table in front of me. "Emmett, be nice," she warned.

"Thanks, Esme," I said tasting the food "It's really good."

"You're welcome, darling," She said as she left to go upstairs.

"Yeah, Edward's not married to anyone," Alice said peering over to look at Edward.

After, I was done eating Alice dragged me upstairs with a smile. She pulled me into her bathroom where Rosalie was waiting with so make-up supplies.

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah, but make it quick," Alice said.

"Vampire quick," Rosalie said with a laugh as they shut the door behind them.

About 15 minutes later I was done with my shower and sitting on a little chair with Rosalie and Alice standing behind me.

"You do the hair, I got the make-up," Alice said with a smile.

Rosalie began blow drying my hair while Alice put my make-up on. About 20 minutes later they were both done. Rosalie began curling my hair while Alice went off to get dressed. Once Rosalie was done she said I could look.

Wow. I actually looked beautiful.

I jumped up and hugged Rosalie and said thank you. Then she ran off to get herself ready.

I quickly threw my jeans on, a simple brown turtle neck and tennis shoes. Alice looked great as always did, as she came out of her closet. I told her thanks and gave her a hug.

"You're getting lots of new clothes, today," Alice said with a grin.

"Oh, great," I said trying my best with enthusiasm.

"I'm ready," Rosalie said appearing at the door way looking like a supermodel.

"Let's go," Alice said throwing me on her back as she ran me to the garage.

"Bye Bella," Edward said to me as Alice ran me past him. "Hope you come back alive."

That got the whole house laughing except for Rosalie, Alice, and I. Rosalie and Alice threw him death glares.

Alice put me in the passenger seat of her yellow Porsche and Rose got in back.

Alice turned the radio up so it was impossible to have a conversation. Soon enough, we arrived at the mall.

_Vampires. _I thought with a smile.

About three hours later we were making our way back to the car with so many bags I was afraid we were going to have no room. Alice had bought me more clothes, shoes, and purses than I've ever had altogether in my entire life.

I had tried to talk her out of it but no matter how much I pleaded she told me they had enough money.

Alice had changed me into black skinny jeans, a navy blue long top with rhinestones, black pumps, and a large black purse.

"I love your car, by the way," I told her as we got in.

"Edward got it for me last year," Alice said with a large grin.

_Who gets someone a car as a present?_ This family was loaded.

"You look really good in your new outfit," Rosalie said.

"All thanks to you and Alice," I said with a smile. "Let's hope I don't kill myself with these shoes though.

"Oh, and Bella," Alice said.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly.

"You better be in one of the outfits we chose for you on Monday," Alice said in a warning look. "Until you have worn every one of those outfits, and I'll know if you have or haven't, I want you to wear the clothes we bought you."

"Okay," I said scared that I was going to hurt myself with some of the heels they got me.

When we were arrived back at the Cullen house, Alice and Rosalie waited in the car as I went back in to retrieve my bag from. I grabbed my bag from Alice's room, but as I did so, I felt someone watching me. So I turned around.

Edward was leaning against the door with my favorite crooked smile on his face. "Hello," he said.

"Hey," I responded, locking my eyes with his.

"I see Alice tortured you," Edward said, looking at my shoes.

I blushed. "Yeah."

"It's okay, you look good," Edward said as he walked over and hugged me.

_Is this going to turn into something more than a friendship?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it was Bella's POV the whole time.**

**Sorry about that, next chapter I think I'll do Rosalie's POV too.**

**Can you get me to 60 reviews?**


	6. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters that appear in Twilight.

I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers- Mrs Nicole McCarty Matthews, camuuLe, FabioandRichard4Ever, eddieluver, amobutterfly25, Twilightmaniac21, twilight4ever2396, twianatic215, x-Eme-x, xMrsxJasperxHalex, Twilight-Baby18, KaitlynLucilleHouston, Stephaniiie, oreosNcookiecrunch2, and bellaedwardfan78.

CamuuLe is the best beta around.

This chapter is dedicated to Miley Cyrus's song- I Miss You

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Is this going to turn into something more than a friendship?**_

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Mom, Dad," I yelled as I walked in the door with Rosalie and Alice helping me with the shopping bags. "I'm home!"

"Hey, Bella," My mom said as she walked in from the living room.

"These are my friends, Rosalie and Alice," I said gesturing to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Rosalie and Alice chimed.

"Mom, they're going to help me with my shopping bags." I said holding up the bags in my hands as Rosalie and Alice followed me up to my room.

We walked in and quickly began hanging up things in silence.

"Thanks," I said out of breath as I fell back on my bed.

"Sure, no problem," Alice said.

"It was really fun having you spend the night, Bella" Rosalie added.

"It was fun, thanks for having me," I smiled at them.

"Of course, we'll have to do it again next weekend," Rosalie said.

"Maybe you guys can spend the night at my house," I said.

"Sure, that would be fun," Alice said.

"We'd just have to hunt a few hours before," Rosalie smiled.

"Well, we'd better get going," Alice said.

They both came up and hugged me good bye. I followed them downstairs and waved to them before they drove away.

"Did you girls have fun?" My mom asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said as I walked back upstairs slowly. About 3 hours later I looked over at the clock which read 5:26 p.m. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Your dad and I decided to go out tonight," My mom started. "We're going to go to Port Angeles, is that fine, honey?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled happy they were going out.

"Were just going to catch a movie and then get a bite to eat," My mom smiled. "Can you fend for yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, I can," I said.

"Okay, we'll see you later," my mom said excitedly. "We won't be later than 11:30."

"Have fun!" I said smiling.

My dad walked in with a big grin.

"Fun at the sleepover?" My dad asked.

"Tons," I smiled.

My parents came up and hugged and kissed me good-bye.

"I love you," They said in unison.

"Love you too." I said as they walked out my door and down the stairs.

Five minutes later I heard the car pulling out of the drive way. I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I settled with making some macaroni and cheese. Once, it was done I began eating it.

After I was finished I rinsed my dishes and walked into the living room. There was nothing T.V. on so I walked upstairs and put in a CD. Once, the CD stopped I glanced over at the clock. 6:52 p.m.

I walked downstairs and turned the TV on. As usual, there was nothing good on. I decided to watch a movie. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

_Riinnnng! Riiinnnng! Riiiinng!_ The phone startled me and woke me up.

I walked into the kitchen looked at the clock. 12:07 p.m.

_Who would be calling at midnight?_ I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Hello, this is Dr. McDaniel, are you sitting down?" He asked.

I sat down at the dining table, only a few feet away. "Now I am," I responded.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," He began.

"What happened?" I asked; a sudden blast of terror filled me inside.

"Are your parents Charlie and Renee Swan?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. Why? What happened?" I asked.

"They were killed in a car accident," He said quietly.

"What?" A lump started to build in my throat.

"Yes, I'm very sorry," He began. "They died instantly."

"Are you sure it's them?" I asked quietly. Tears began streaming down my face.

"Yes, we're positive," He replied. "You're going to need to make funeral arrangement."

I continued to cry, as Dr. McDaniel kept speaking. "I'm sorry for the bad news," He said. "The bodies are being dropped off at Forks Funeral Home right now."

I hung up and laid on the floor and cried. There was a knock at the front door, but I didn't care. I couldn't move. The front door suddenly opened.

"Bella?" Alice called out to me shutting the door behind her. "Bella?"

Alice heard me crying and before I knew it she had picked me up and was walking up the stairs. She laid me in my bed and stroked my hair.

"Shh, Bella, shh," Alice said soothing me. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Why me?" I finally choked out.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said. "Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward will be here in the morning too."

"Are you going to leave?" I asked with tears.

"No, I won't," Alice said to me. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No, please stay," I said.

"Okay, I will," Alice said.

I couldn't fall asleep. I finally cried myself to sleep with Alice stroking my hair and soothing me.

**--**

**Edward's POV**

I heard Rose and Alice park the car and come into the house.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

She threw my door opened, and I asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Bella?" She asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhh," I started.

"Don't lie to me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," I answered in defeat.

"Ooh, guess what?" She squealed.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I saw you and Bella getting married!" She said, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Alice said happily after she bounced out of the room.

I smiled and left my room to go play the piano. I was messing around when this lullaby came to my head. I began playing it. I named it _Bella's Lullaby._

"That was so beautiful!" Esme exclaimed as she walked in the room.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"What did you name it?" She asked interested.

"Bella's Lullaby," I mumbled looking down at the keys.

"Very pretty," Esme said before she left the room.

I ran up the stairs and began listening to music. I heard a car pulling a way, fast. I looked out the window and there was Alice in her Porsche. I glanced over at the clock which read 12:03 a.m. _Where would Alice be going at this time?_

I tried listening into her thoughts. _I hope she's okay. I hope she's okay._ Was all she was thinking.

_Is who okay?_ I thought to myself.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Alice's number. It went straight to voicemail. She had turned it off. "Alice, it's Edward. Where are you going? Is who okay? Call me as soon as you get this. Please." I said and then I hung up the phone.

Jasper walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Where's Alice going?" He asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "She kept thinking 'I hope she's okay.'"

"Oh, should we go find her?" He asked quietly.

"No, she would have asked us to come if she wanted us." I answered quickly.

"I hope she's okay," He said.

"She's fine, I'm sure." I said.

Jasper sat and leaned against the wall in the corner. I laid back on my couch and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a century when my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"It's bad," She said quietly.

"What's bad, Alice?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella," She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked and she didn't know that one word meant the world to me.

"Her parents died in a car accident awhile ago," She said.

"Is she okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, because her parents just died, and she's just a bundle of joy." Alice said sarcastically. "Of course she's not okay! These people gave her birth!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" I muttered getting over my stupidity.

"I didn't have time," Alice replied.

"Oh," I said glancing at Jasper who had his heads in his hands.

"I finally got her to sleep," Alice said sadly.

"Can we come see her?" I asked.

"Not tonight, Edward, not tonight," Alice mumbled into the phone.

"When?" I asked sadly.

"Tomorrow morning, around 11," she said. Jasper whipped the phone out of my hands.

"Why didn't you even tell me where you were going?" Jasper said madly.

"I couldn't, I needed to get here fast," She replied.

"Too quick to tell your own husband?" Jasper asked. He looked at me and I shook my head at him, telling him he's making matters worse.

"Yes, too quick to tell my own husband," Alice said quickly as I grabbed the phone back.

"We'll be there in the morning," I whispered into the phone.

"Okay, good," She responded and then she hung up.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't Edward, okay?" Jasper began. "You don't know what it's like to be married. To love someone so much, they're your other half. Alice had me worried sick. I love her too much. Maybe one day you'll feel that way about someone else too."

"Jasper, let's go talk to Carlisle and Esme," I said dashing down the hall to their room.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I called outside their door with Jasper behind me.

"Come in," Esme said and I opened the door and walked in.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked looking around for him.

"He went back to the hospital, they called about a car accident," Esme explained.

"Oh, so you know?" I asked.

"Sadly, I do," Esme responded coming over and hugging me.

"Alice is gone too," Jasper said sadly.

"I know that too," Esme responded.

"I hope they're okay," Jasper responded.

"Bella is going to go through a rough time with no parents right now, so Alice will probably live with her awhile until she can manage on her ownn. And that could be awhile, kids," Esme said quietly.

"I think I'm in love with her," I said suddenly. Jasper and Esme looked at me.

"I thought so," Esme said.

"Best of luck," Jasper added.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked in the silence.

"No, I think you guys have already learned everything there." Esme said with a small grin.

I walked into my room where I sat and hoped Bella was okay. When it was 10:52 a.m., I was ready to visit Bella and Alice.

"You coming Jasper?" I asked as I passed his room.

"On my way," Jasper said behind me as we went to the garage.

"Carlisle and I will be over in a couple of hours," Esme called to us as we walked to the garage.

"Alrighty," Jasper yelled back as we jumped in my silver Volvo.

_It'd be faster to run._ I heard Jasper think.

"The neighbors would wonder where our cars are," I answered. I pulled out of the drive way and was slamming the pedal down and we were off. We made it in no time. I ran to the door, with Jasper at my heels, and opened it.

I ran to the kitchen where Bella and Alice were. Bella was crying while Alice was making her breakfast and soothing her. I picked Bella up in my arms.

"It'll be okay, I promise," I told to her.

"It's all my fault," she said as I set her down.

All of us whipped to look at her.

"Your fault?" We asked in unison.

"I encouraged them to go," Bella answered.

"Bella, its not your fault," I murmured as Jasper sent a calming wave over her.

"Thanks," Bella said looking at Jasper.

A few hours later Bella had finished eating and was sitting between Alice and I. Both of us were holding one of her hands, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jasper said.

Carlisle and Esme walked in and Esme immediately went up to Bella and hugged her. Carlisle came up and hugged her and then Bella sat back down between Alice and I. Esme and Carlisle sat on the floor in front of her.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"We forgot to tell them, we were so busy," Esme said shocked. "They're at school."

_Riiiiinnnnnng! Riiiiiiinnnnnng! _Alice's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Alice asked with a sad voice.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Rosalie said into the phone.

"With Bella," Alice answered.

"Why, what's going on?" Rosalie asked with a surprised voice.

"Rose, Bella's parent's died last night," Alice said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Rose yelled.

"They were in a car accident," Alice said into the phone.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"At Bella's house." Alice replied with no life in her voice. That was completely unlike her.

"Emmett and I are on our way," Rosalie responded and then hung up.

"Carlisle, pick up your phone." Alice muttered.

Everyone looked at her confused.

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiing! _Carlisle's phone went.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Can you get us out of school?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll call now," Carlisle said.

"Thanks!" Rose said as they hung up.

Then Carlisle called the school explaining they had a family emergency.

**Rosalie's POV**

_School is pretty boring once you've repeated it a good 70 times or so. _I thought as I walked to lunch.

I went through the lunch line getting the food I never eat. I slowly walked over to our table with Emmett trailing behind me. I sat down next to Emmett and began wondering where everyone else was. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice answered sadly.

"Hey, where are you guys?" I asked.

"With Bella," Alice responded.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked surprised.

"Rose, Bella's parent's died last night," Alice said quietly.

"What?" I yelled, causing people to look.

"They were in a car accident." Alice told me.

"Where are you?" I asked sadly.

"At Bella's house," Alice responded with no life in her voice.

"Emmett and I are on our way," I said, dragging Emmett to the main office which caused stares. I had to call Carlisle on the way to get us out of school.

"Hello, Rosalie, Emmett," Mrs. Berry said as we walked in.

"We need to leave the school grounds," I answered quickly.

"Yes, yes, your father called. You may go," Mrs. Berry answered slowly.

"Thank you," I said dashing out the door, running at vampire speed when no one was in sight, with Emmett at my heels.

We were soon in my red convertible and on the way to Bella's house.

We got out of the car and ran up to her house and dashed inside to a very sad looking bunch of people. Emmett shut the door behind me. I quickly went up to Bella and hugged her. Then I sat down next to Esme with Emmett on my other side.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" I asked in the sad silence.

"You guys were hunting until early thing morning," Esme responded in a monotone voice.

"Oh," I responded.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said to Bella.

"So am I," Bella said to Emmett.

"Bella, would you like us to adopt you?" Carlisle asked into the silence.

"Really?" Bella asked, managing a smile. "Thanks, Carlisle. That means a lot to me."

"We're going to be sisters!" Alice said hugging Bella as I went to join them.

"Welcome to the family, sis," Emmett said patting Bella's head.

"Glad to have you," Jasper said smiling.

"We'll take care of you, we love you," Esme said smiling.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Can you get me to 80 reviews, pretty please?**

**Tell me what you thought of it, and if you have any ideas please tell me.**

**Next chapter, I might be doing Emmett's POV.**


	7. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or any characters that appear in Twilight,**

**I just wanted to give a big thanks to my reviewers- FabioandRichard4Ever, x-Eme-x, Twilightmaniac21, camuuLe, oreosNcookiecrunch2, Mrs Nicole McCarty Matthews, amobutterfly25, edward1995, MissStrawberries, Nini25, bellaedwardfan78, twianatic215, Stephaniiie, xMrsxJasperxHalex, jessicap110994, eddieluver, becksishere, twilight4ever2396, RosesBetweenTheThorns, CullenxVamp, and slygirl16.**

**CamuuLe is amazing, she's my official beta forever.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_We'll take care of you, we love you," Esme said smiling._

**Emmett's POV**

_4 days later_

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and I all walked into the small church in Forks. We looked around and began walking down the center aisle. We sat in the first pew marked RESERVED for family.

Alice and Esme had their arms around Bella. If vampires could cry we would be crying right now, just like Bella.

I sat down next to Rosalie and held her hand in mine. Today was going to be tough for all of us. We all liked Chief Swan and Bella's mom, Renee.

It was the day of the funeral. Edward looked so sad because he didn't know how to help Bella.

_Edward, it's okay. Give her time. _I thought to him.

Edward looked at me and tried to manage a smile. Bella had moved in with us on Tuesday.

None of us went to school that week. We were going to be putting up Bella's old house up for sale sometime that weekend.

The next day, the boys and I went over to Bella's old house and packed the stuff up and put most of it in a storage room.

I was thinking if Bella would ever better soon, when I noticed that almost all of the people from Forks pile into that small church.

Then, some sad music began playing and I turned around to look at the entrance to see two groups of officers from the station. Each group was carrying a casket.

When they got to the front, the priest did his speech and then it was over.

Bella was crying pretty hard by that time and and her black dress was getting pretty soaked.

Out of us, the guys were wearing black suits and the girls were wearing black dresses. A lot of people walked up to Bella and comforted her with a few words, saying their condolences.

As we walked out to get in separate cars I looked at Bella and felt so sorry for her.

_Why her? Why did something so sad happen to someone so sweet and innocent? _I thought to myself.

Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and I got in Rosalie's convertible. Esme, Alice, Bella and Edward got in Edward's silver Volvo. We looked at each other sharing a look of concern for Bella and then we pulled out at human speed until we got away from everyone. We sped up to the cemetery where they would be burying the bodies.

I took Rosalie's hand and gave her a look of concern.

Once we arrived at the cemetery we all said our good byes as Charlie and Renee's bodies were lowered into the ground.

Bella was crying so hard. The rest of us were dry sobbing.

"This world is so cruel," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"I know. Things will get better," I said quietly.

"Guys, we need to be there for Bella," Carlisle said from the driver's seat. "We need to help her get through this."

"We know," Jasper said from the passenger seat.

"When are we going to go back to school?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"I think you all need to go to school on Monday," Carlisle said. "Except for Bella, who will be staying at home with Esme."

"Are you sure Bella will be fine?" Rosalie asked, seeming unsure.

"She just needs time," Carlisle said surely.

Rosalie just groaned and leaned back in her seat. I squeezed her hand, and gave her a reassuring smile. Jasper just looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"It'll be fine," Carlisle said as he pulled into the driveway.

We jumped out of the car and were in the house in a second. Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were already waiting in the living room.

"Bella, I'll be here if you need me," Rosalie promised and walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks," Bella choked out.

"She needs to sleep," Edward mumbled.

"Agreed," Esme agreed.

Edward picked up Bella in his arms and took her up to her new room. He set her carefully in her bed.

"Thanks Eddie," Bella mumbled.

He groaned and the rest of us laughed from downstairs. He sat next to her bed and hummed her a lullaby until she fell asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's POV**

My family walked into the small church in Forks that was holding Charlie and Renee's funeral. I kept shooting worried glances at Bella.

Music began playing and two groups of officers came in. Each group was carrying a casket that held Renee and Charlie's bodies.

_Edward, it's okay. Give her time. _Emmett thought to me.

I tried to manage a smile when I looked at him. Bella was living with us now. She was part of our family, and we would be with her forever.

We had to put Bella's old house up for sale. We moved most of the stuff into a storage room and the rest into Bella's new room which Alice had decorated.

Alice and Esme had their arms around Bella. She was crying so much it was soaking her black dress. After that we all separated to go to the cemetery.

_Why her? Why did something so sad happen to someone so sweet and innocent?_ I thought.

Alice, Esme, Bella and I went in my silver Volvo. Then Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett got in the red convertible. We looked at each other with looks of concern. Then we drove off at human speed to the cemetery until the humans were out of view and we sped up.

Once we arrived there, we watched the bodies being lowered into the ground and we all said are good-byes. As Bella cried her eyes out, the rest of us dry sobbed.

"Bella, it's going to be fine," Esme said soothingly while rubbing Bella's arm.

_I want to be closer to her but I think it's too soon._

"I love you guys so much," Bella said with a few tears. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"We love you too," Alice said.

"We do," I smiled.

"Yes, I love you too, daughter," Esme began. "You're part of the family now so we have to help you. We have to support you. Together."

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"Your welcome," Esme smiled.

Then, we pulled into the driveway and Alice had Bella in the house when the car came to a full stop.

We were sitting on the couch when Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle walked in.

"Bella, I'll be here if you need me," Rosalie promised Bella walking up to her and rubbing Bella's shoulder.

"Thanks," Bella choked out.

"She needs to sleep," I mumbled.

"Agreed," Esme said.

I picked up Bella in my arms and took her up to her new room. I set her carefully in her bed.

"Thanks Eddie," Bella mumbled.

I groaned, hearing laughter coming from downstairs. I sat down next to Bella on her bed and hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep.

_She didn't even know how much I loved hearing her voice even if I hated that nickname. But I sure as heck loved hearing it come out of her mouth._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, I haven't been updating everyday.**

**I've been really busy with Easter and other things.**

**Next chapter, you're in for a surprise!**

**Can you get me to 100 reviews, pretty please?**


	8. Too Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight, and if I did, well I wouldn't be here writing this.**

**I love all my awesome reviewers- FabioandRichard4Ever, Twilight-Baby18, twilight4ever2396, amobutterfly25, KaitlynLucilleHouston, MissStrawberries, x-Eme-x, Mrs Nicole McCarty Matthews, twianatic215, RosesBetweenTheThorns, Kayle.x, Twilightmaniac21, omg444888, oreosNcookiecrunch2, becksishere, JordanGoombette, xMrsxJasperxHalex, eddieluver, 13stars, and camuuLe.**

**CamuuLe is an amazing beta; would be nowhere without her, no lie.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She didn't even know how much I loved hearing her voice even if I hated that nickname. But I sure as heck loved hearing it come out of her mouth._

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the morning to a quiet house. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and got into in shower.

It felt good on my tired muscles. After, I quickly blow dried my hair until it fell into gentle waves over my back and got dressed.

When walked down the stairs into the kitchen, I quickly poured myself some cereal until I had noticed that no one else was home.

_Where are they? _I thought.

Just then, I felt someone watching me and I turned my head around.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Edward said cheerfully.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Sleep tight?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," I said as I put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

"Good," He said, walking into the kitchen.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked quietly.

"Your old house," He responded.

"And you're not?" I asked shocked.

"We can't leave you homealone," He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "Have you not seen how easily you manage to fall?"

I walked out of the room and began heading up the stairs. Edward was sitting on the top step before I was even on the third.

"I'm sorry," He said with a grin.

"No problem," I said pushing past him.

"Hey, I really am." He grabbed my shoulders gently.

"I know, okay?" I said, kind of annoyed.

_I just wished I was more beautiful so I could have him. _I thought to myself. Thank God Edward couldn't listen into my thoughts.

He dropped his hands and walked into his room, completely hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I said trailing off as I stood in his doorway.

"It's just what?" He asked.

"Nevermind," I said before turning and walking to my room.

"Bella," he said sitting on my bed with begging eyes.

"No, no," I responded.

"Please tell me," He murmured.

"You'll laugh at me," I muttered.

"No, I won't," He said. "Promise."

I stood in front of my bathroom door. "I can't believe I live in the same house of someone so incredible gorgeous, okay? You're even single, but that doesn't matter. You would never want someone who looked like me." I said, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I went and sat in the corner and began crying.

"Bella?" Edward asked knocking with a concerned voice. "Bella?"

"What?" I said, still sobbing.

"Please open the door," he said from the other side.

"What do you want now?" I asked as I threw the door open.

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on my couch when I heard her get up. A few minutes later I heard the shower turn on. I was the only one home; the others had went to her old house to put it up for sale and move the furniture. After about twenty minutes I heard her walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen five minutes later. She turned to face me.

_She's just too beautiful. _I thought to myself.

"Good morning, Sunshine," I said cheerfully.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Sleep tight?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," she said as she put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

"Good," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Where's the rest of the family?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Your old house," I responded.

"And you're not?" She asked shocked.

"We can't leave you home alone," I said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Have you not seen how easily you manage to fall?" I said with a small chuckle.

She just walked out of the room and up the stairs. I was sitting on the top step before she was on the third step.

"I'm sorry," I said grinning.

"No problem," she said pushing past me.

"Hey, I really am," I said grabbing my shoulders gently.

"I know, okay?" She said kind of annoyed.

I dropped my hands and walked into my room kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She said trailing off as she stood in my doorway.

_Too pretty. Life is so not fair._ I thought.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Never mind," she said before turning around and walking towards her own room.

"Bella," I said sitting on her bed with begging eyes.

"No, no," she responded.

"Please tell me," I murmured.

"You'll laugh at me," She muttered.

"No, I won't," I said. "Promise."

She stood in front of her bathroom door.

"I can't believe I live in the same house of someone so incredible gorgeous, okay? Your even single, but that doesn't matter. You would never want someone who looked like me." She said and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Bella?" I asked knocking with a concerned voice. "Bella?"

"What?" She yelled.

"Please open the door," I said on the other side.

"What do you want now?" She said angrily. She threw open the door.

"That's not true," I said quietly. I avoided making contact with her eyes

"What's not true?" She asked with a tear stained face.

"That I wouldn't want someone who looked like you," I said looking up at her face.

"Huh?" She whispered.

"Bella, I think I've already fallen in love with you," I whispered.

"When?" She asked.

"When I first met you," I responded. "You're too beautiful for your own good."

"Thanks," she said, avoiding my gaze.

"You are really beautiful," I said.

"Well you're too gorgeous," She responded. "The most gorgeous of all history."

"I doubt that," I said with a smile.

"I'm sure of it," She said.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella Swan?" I asked out of no where.

She smiled. "Yes, I will."

And then I leaned in and kissed her lips, so lightly… so passionately.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me what you think! (:**

**Can you get me to 130 reviews since you all love me so much?**

**Haha.**


	9. Our Meadow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's characters._

_I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers- MissStrawberries, Kayle.x, Twilightmaniac21, twianatic215, becksishere, oreoNcookiecrunch2, demrahc277, camuuLe, xMrsxJasperxHale, Twilight-Baby18, RosesBetweenTheThorns, twilight4ever2396, viv3657, Tj09, tahly, x-Eme-x, eddieluver, *~*Mrs._Kellan_Lutz*~*, and twilight1alice._

_CamuuLe is my beta; the best one out there._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**And then I leaned in and kissed her lips, so lightly… so passionately.**_

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in the morning with a smile on my face. For once, I didn't have a nightmare of my parent's deadly car crash.

I dreamt of my gorgeous boyfriend. Yes.. _my _boyfriend. I felt like the luckiest girl on earth to have the one and only Edward Cullen.

After making my bed, I hopped into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower; using my strawberry shampoo and got out. I dried off and put my robe.

I felt like a different person today; cheerful, nice, and just downright good. So, I felt like brightening up someone else's day also.

"Alice?" I said knowing full and well she could hear me wherever she was in the house.

"Yes?" Alice said, standing on the other side of the bathroom door. Damn it, I hated how they were so quick.

"Would you do the honors of giving me a make over today?" I asked with a smile opening the door to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Alice screamed, while she grabbed me in for a hug, jumping up and down. She had to much spirit. She looked like a little kid who had just opened their Christmas present.

"Okay, okay!" I said, giggling. "Don't break me."

"Thanks so much!" Alice said laughing. "You're the best sister ever! No wonder we all love you."

"We love you too," I responded with a smile.

"Okay, sit down." Alice pulled out the chair in the bathroom, and set me down on it.

"What are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Well, we moved all of the stuff from your old house into a storage room yesterday. On Tuesday, the realtors are coming over to put the house up for sale," Alice told me as she blow dried by hair. "So, tomorrow you can go and say good-bye to the house and we'll go to the storage room. You can pick what you want to bring here and the rest will stay at the storage room."

"Kay. Thanks for everything, Alice," I said, smiling. _Will I ever stop smiling?_

"You're welcome," Alice said, as she let my natural waves fall over my back. "So I see you're dating my brother."

"Yeah, I am." I smiled proudly.

"Good, he was getting on my nerves," she laughed. "I'm glad he finally told you."

"Nerves?" I asked curiously.

Alice began applying my make up "Yeah, we all knew he was in love with you but he didn't think you were ready for a relationship."

_Shocker._ "Oh," I said.

"Okay, let's get you dressed." She lead me into my closet, and said, "Yeah, last night I moved the rest of your clothes into your closet. And while you're living with me, you're going to be shopping a lot."

"Thanks," I said sitting on the floor of my closet. Did I mention my closet was bigger than my bathroom? And the bathroom is abnormally large.

Alice began pulling out things. "You're welcome."

"Is everybody home?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward's going to take you out tonight. He's going to ask you in like 30 seconds," she said, sorting through my clothes.

Then a knock came at my door. I got up to answer it, but Alice held me down. Stupid vampires and their inhuman strength.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of my door.

"I'm here," I said, glaring at Alice. I wanted to be with him right now.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked from the other side.

"No," Alice said sternly.

"I need to ask her something," Edward said quietly.

"Fine, hold on." Alice opened the bedroom door, and closed the closet door behind her. I sighed.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, walking in while Alice shut the door behind him.

"In the closet," Alice said. "You can't go in there."

"Why is that?" Edward asked, sadly.

"Because a very mean vampire is holding me hostage in my own closet!" I yelled from inside the closet. The two began laughing.

"No, it's because I'm getting her ready," Alice said proudly.

"Oh," Edward replied.

"Yeah, so you need to leave," Alice said to Edward.

"Wait," Edward said, laughing. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Now leave," Alice said. After Edward left, Alice locked my bedroom door.

"Now, I need to pick what you're going to wear," Alice said opening the closet door.

"Okay," I said, cheerfully.

Alice surfted through the mounds of clothes. "Try this on," she finally said, holding up a blue satin dress.

The dress fell about 3 or 4 inches above the knee. It wasn't too low of a neck line, and it had rhinestones just above.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed.

"I don't usually dress up," I said, looking down at myself.

"When you're living with me, you will," she laughed.

"Yeah, probably," I said.

"Now for the shoes!" Alice began sorting through my shoes; most of them she had bought me before I moved in.

I looked down at myself, as I realized something..

"Exactly where is Edward taking me?" I asked quietly.

"To a nice restaurant, and then somewhere special," Alice said, giggling. Then I heard a hiss. "Edward didn't want me to tell you," she explained.

"Oh."

"These are perfect," Alice sang happily, while pulling a pair of black lace heels. They had a black bow and on the sides were lace. God, and the heels were like four inches high!

"Alice," I warned. "I'm a bit clumsy, if you haven't noticed."

"It's fine," she chuckled. "Edward will be with you. Now put them on."

"Fine," I mumbled, putting on the dang heels.

"Come on," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the closet and into the bedroom.

I looked myself over in the full length mirror. "I actually look pretty."

"That's an understatement," Alice said proudly. "You've always been beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, blushing crimson red.

"You're welcome," Alice said. "You'll love where Edward is taking you."

"I'm not over dressed, right?" I asked nervously.

"Nope," Alice replied.

"So.. Can I see Edward now?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course not!" Alice exclaimed. "You have to wait until it's time for dinner."

"Alice, that's in like.. 4 hours," I laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No," Alice said sternly. "He can't see you until it's time."

"Won't he just read your mind?" I questioned.

"I'm blocking it from him," she told me.

"Oh," I said. "What are we going to do for 4 hours?"

"Girl time!" Alice said, happily.

After a movie, and a bunch of girl talk, I was granted the _permission_ to leave.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Edward asked from the other side of my door. My heart skipped a few beats when he called me '_love._'

"Yes," I cheerfully said. I hugged Alice and whispered a thank you into her ear.

"Have fun," Alice called.

Once I opened the door, Edward took my hand. He looked gorgeous, as usual, in his black tux against his pale white skin.

"Thanks, Alice," Edward muttered, looking at me.

"Bye," the rest of the house chimed. "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" I called to them.

Edward swooped me up bridal style and we were out the door and at his car at an inhuman speed. I started laughing when he put me down.

"What?" He asked.

"Vampires," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward opened the passenger door to his silver Volvo and I hopped in. He was in the driver's seat before I even blinked.

"Did I mention that you looked very beautiful tonight?" He asked, locking his eyes with mine. I began losing my train of thought.

**Edward's POV**

"Did I mention that you looked very beautiful tonight?" I asked, locking my eyes with her's.

"No, thanks," Bella said, blushing. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks," I said, winking at her before I pulled out of the garage.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, I pulled fanciest restaurant. I opened the car door for Bella before she even removed her seatbelt.

"I'm one lucky man," I said, looking at her.

"I'm luckier," Bella said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the restaurant.

I opened the door to the restaurant for Bella. We walked up to the booth to sign in, and the waiter looked at me and then at Bella.

"Cullen," I said clearly.

"This way," he said, looking at us and we followed him to a booth in the back.

We sat down, as the man handed us two menus.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at the waiter before he walked away.

She scooted closer to me until we were against each other. We looked at our menus, and decided what to eat. Well, no. Bella decided what she was going to eat.

"Hello, I'm Marie," the waitress said, approaching us. "What may I get you two?"

"I'll have the raviolli a Coke," Bella said to her

"Ok," The waiter said, smiling brightly at me. "And for you?"

"Um, just a Coke," I told her.

"Nothing to eat?" She asked me.

"No, thank you," I responded looking at Bella.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind," the waitress said then walked away.

"How was the torture?" I asked Bella.

"Actually, it was fun," she said smiling.

"Silly Bella," I said, tickling her side as she began laughing

A little bit later, the waiter brought Bella's food back. She began eating, and once she was done I asked for the check. I paid, left a tip on the table, then together, Bella and I left the restaurant.

"I have to show you something, love," I said, looking at her once we were in the car.

We drove until we hit a dead end in front of a part of the forest. I picked her up and put her on my back and I began running. Once, I set her down, she gasped.

"It's so beautiful," she said, looking out at my meadow. No, our meadow.

"I've never shown it to anyone," I said, taking her hand.

"Thank you," she said.

The sun was setting. Twilight. A beautiful ending with _my _love. She snuggled up beside me on the ground.

"Care you like to the dance?" I asked her, standing up, then handing my hand out for her to take.

"But there's no music," she said.

"Oh well," I said. And with that, we began dance.

After we stopped, I kissed her gently but passionately, and we laid on the meadow grass

"Bella, I love you," I said, looking in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too," she told me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Read and review.**

**Can you get me to 150? **


	10. Parking Lot

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**My awesome reviewers- MissStrawberries, bellaruxursocx,Twilightmaniac21, 3eliic.X, Meg3Rose, RoseBetweenTheThorns, x-Eme-x, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN 13, amobutterfly25, camuuLe, xXchampXx, becksishere, xMrsxJasperxHale, bellaedwardfan78, I. W. Cullen, twilight4ever2396, sara001, eddieluver, oreosNcookiecrunch2, Tj09, honeylove90, MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, and rockingitwithemmettnedward.**

**Best beta ever? CamuuLe**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I love you too," she told me._

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" Alice called out to me.

"Yeah?" I woke up, and rubbed my eyes.

I looked around the room. I was laying in my bed. Edward was standing beside me and Alice was at the door.

"Edward, please leave," Alice commanded.

"What's up, Alice?" Edward growled at her.

"She can't sleep in her dress!" Alice hissed in response.

When Edward started walking out the door, I asked, "Will you come back?"

"Of course, love." Edward smiled as he shut the door.

"So, what's up, sis?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Not much, I guess," she said, while grabbing me some pajamas. "How was your date?"

"Good." Alice unzipped the back of my dress.

"Are you up for school tomorrow?" she asked, as I handed her my dress and shoes.

I began putting on my pajamas. "I guess."

"We're going hunting tomorrow," Alice informed me, while she took my make-up off.

"Who's going?" I questioned, as a frown appeared on my face.

"The whole family. Minus you, I guess," she quietly said, as I climbed in bed.

"When?"

"We're leaving during lunch," Alice explained. "We'll be back to pick you up from school."

"Okay," I said sadly knowing my family wouldn't be there for my first day back.

"It'll be fine," she assured me as if she could read my mind.

"I hope so," I said, forcing a smile.

"I'm picking your clothes out in the morning," Alice said, clapping.

"Okay," I said, quietly.

"Hi, Rosalie," Alice called, looking at the door. I was confused.

Rosalie walked into the room, looking beautiful as ever. "Hey."

"Rose!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Bella!" Rosalie said full of excitement, skipping over to me, and kissing my cheek.

When Rosalie and Alice climbed onto my bed and sat down Indian style, I sat up. "Can I ask you guy something?" I whispered, suddenly nervous.

"Sure," Alice said, even though she already knew what I was going to ask. I looked at Rose who nodded at me.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" I asked in a whispered.

"It's different for everyone," Alice explained.

"Oh," I nodded. "Is it weird at school?"

"We've gotten used to it," Rosalie giggled. "Like being married at an age when its not even legal. That's pretty funny since nobody knows. Well, minus Edward, anyways."

"Yeah," Alice agreed with a laugh.

"I wish I were a vampire," I whispered.

"That would be so cool," Alice said, but then her face fell. "But I'd miss being able to give you make over's, though."

"You still could." I smiled at Alice.

"You know, I've actually seen you as a vampire in my visions," Alice said, looking at me.

"I wish we could change her ourselves," Rosalie whispered to Alice, looking out the window.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked quietly.

"Two reasons: Edward would kill us, and I don't know if we could do it without killing you," Alice explained.

"Edward?" I asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah. He doesn't want you to be a vampire," she said.

"Why?" I asked, wondering.

"You can ask him yourself," Alice laughed, just as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," I called, and Edward walked in.

"Hello," Edward said, looking between Alice, Rosalie, and I.

"Goodnight, Bella," Rosalie and Alice said together, jumping off my bed, and leaving, shutting the door behind them. They avoided Edward's gaze.

"What's up?" Edward asked me, sitting next to me on my bed. Edward held my hand.

"Nothing," I said, with a sad voice. I avoided his gaze and looked out the window.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

"Forget it," I said, with a little acid in my voice, which was not meant to be there.

"Bella, please tell me," Edward said, watching my face.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, looking down at our hands. He got the wrong message and dropped my hand.

"Am I moving to fast?" he asked quietly.

"No, that's not it," I said.

"Please tell me," he said, pulling my face to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys are going hunting?" I asked, even though that was not my original question.

"I didn't think about it. I was having to much fun tonight." He grinned at me, but then his face fell. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask was it?" I didn't respond at first, but then I shook my head.

"You don't want me forever." It came out as a statement; though it was supposed to be a question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"You don't want me _forever?_" I repeated in question form.

"Of course I do," he said, looking at my face.

"No, you don't," I accused him.

"Bella, I do," he said, confused.

"But not as a vampire, right?" I asked, looking away. He grew rigid.

"It's too soon, Bella," he said. "And, I don't want to take your life away."

"Edward, Edward," I said, shaking my head. "Listen, please." He nodded, and waited for me to continue. "My parents are dead, okay? The only thing I have left are you guys. You're my family now, and you guys are the only thing important in my life. I want to be just like you," I finally let out.

"You're just tired, Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep." He started humming a lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's POV**

I started humming Bella her lullaby, and she quickly fell asleep. I climbed out of her bed, walked into my room, and sat down on the couch. Then I heard a faint knock at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

"Hi," Alice said, avoiding my gaze, and still blocking her mind from me, just like she did earlier. She shut the door behind her.

"What's up?" I asked, thinking about my conversation with Bella.

"I think we should," Alice said. Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Should what?" I quickly glanced up at Alice.

"Change her," Alice explained.

"No!" I half-yelled, but then a series of calming waves washed over me. I looked at the doorway, and sure enough, there was Jasper.

"I agree with Alice," Jasper said, looking at me. Then he turned on his heels and walked away, shutting the door after him.

"Look, she has no family left. She's part of our family now. What if other vampires decide to come? It's not safe. Plus, she wants it," Alice pleaded with me.

"How many of you feel this way?" I asked.

"Everyone. Well, everyone except for you," she said.

"What about the treaty with the werewolves?" I asked her.

"Well, there's obstacles to face when we come to them. We could change her before senior year and move somewhere else. We could say that there's too many bad memories here," Alice said, quietly. "We could change her when she turns 17, you guys can be the same age."

"No," I whispered. "She has the chance to live her human life, let's let her live it."

"Edward, think about it," Alice said, sadly. "Your not the only one in the house who can change her."

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"No, probably not," Alice said. "I couldn't do that to you. I can't hurt you. Though, everyday that she's human, she's put in more danger."

"I know," I whispered.

"You love her a lot don't you?" Alice chimed, looking at me.

"More that you would ever know," I said.

"Hmm," Alice said, thinking about something.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to marry her someday?" she asked cheerfully.

"Someday, I hope to," I said.

"See you in the morning!" Alice said, cheerfully turning on her heels and leaving.

I heard Bella wake up and quickly went to her room and told her good morning.

"Edward, time to get out," Alice said, happily walking in Bella's room. I ran down stairs to wait while Alice gave Bella another make-over.

"Hi, honey," Esme said, walking into the kitchen to make Bella breakfast.

"Hi," I greeted her with a smile.

About a half an hour later, Bella and Alice walked in. Bella looked pretty, as always.

She was wearing red pumps, navy blue skinny jeans with a rhinestone belt, and a red blouse. Red was a nice color on her. Her hair was in it's natural waves.

I quickly jumped up and kissed her. She walked over to the table and began eating her strawberry waffles, yogurt, and glass of orange juice.

Bella quickly thanked Esme, and we were off to school. When we arrived, Rosalie parked next to us. Emmett jumped out of Rosalie's car as soon as she parked parked.

Jasper and Alice slid out of the backseat of my car. I walked at human pace to open the passenger's door for Bella. All eyes were on us. Apparently, our family was the gossip topic at Forks High School.

A few hours later, the lunch bell rang. The morning had gone by slowly. Everybody said their apologies for Bella's loss and hugged her. Some even thanked Alice or I for helping Bella through what happened.

We walked to lunch. Alice was on one side of Bella, and I was on the other.

"Let's throw a party this weekend," Alice said, just as we arrived at our lunch table.

"That would be so much fun," Rosalie agreed.

"I'll be right back!" Alice said, cheerfully.

"What's she doing?" Bella asked, looking at me once Alice had left.

"She's going to print up invites," I explained to her.

After Bella had finished her lunch, Alice came skipping towards our table. "Here," she said, handing each of us a pile of bright invites.

"Who do we give them to?" Emmett asked.

"Every student in this room," Alice said.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I all set off in different directions. About 20 minutes later we met back at our table.

"We better go," Jasper said looking at the clock. "Carlisle should be getting here to pick us up soon."

"Actually he just arrived," Alice said.

"See you after school," Bella said after I kissed her good-bye.

**Bella's POV**

I walked over and sat down next to Angela who was excited that I chose to sit next to her. We talked for awhile and then it was time for class, which went by really slowly.

I was sitting on the sidelines watching the others play flag football. I just had to watch today since it was my first day back. Suddenly, Miss Kook blew the whistle dismissing P.E. I quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

I looked around the parking lot, not seeing my family anywhere.

"Hello, I'm James," A voice said from behind me. "The Cullens' are late, and they asked for me to take you home."

I turned around to see a red-eyed, hungry-looking vampire looking at me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Can you get me to 200 reviews?**

**sorry its taken hannah so long to post this. all my fault. LOL.**

**- camille**


	11. Beautiful Angel

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**My lovely reviewers- Twilightmaniac21, Gotta love the Vamps, rockingitwithemmettnedward, I. W. Cullen, Lambofthenight, Tomboy Bella, amobutterfly25, Silence means everything, Alexis, twilight1alice, sarahloulaw, twilight4ever2396, FabioandRichard4Ever, ktluvstwilight, , camuuLe, jueguini, BellaCullenHere, Melissa Cullen since 1994, x-Eme-x, oreosNcookiecrunch2, and eddieluver.**

**Camille is the best beta. (:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

James grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a sleek, black sports car. It looked fast. It had tinted windows so you couldn't see in. James shoved me in the back of the car. James walked at human speed to the get in since it was a school.

"Where are they?" I asked once he got in.

"Around," He smirked.

I sat back knowing that was the best answer I would get. I looked in my red and white D&G purse; one of the many purses Alice had insisted on buying me.

"What are you doing?" He glared at me.

"I'm fixing my make-up," I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh," He said relaxing.

I pulled out my mascara and a mirror.

_Thankfully, vampires are smooth drivers. I thought smiling to myself._

I finished my mascara and was putting it away when I saw my phone. I looked at it: 10 new voicemails, 39 new text messages, and 89 missed calls.

_What the heck?_

Then, I looked out the window and noticed we were in Port Angeles.

"Why are we in Port Angeles?" I asked looking at him.

"We're going to Vancouver, Canada," He said.

"I live in Forks," I said drawing it out.

"I know," He said as if telling me to be quiet.

_Now I was scared._

I pretended to be looking for more make-up and I checked my phone inside my bag. Thankfully, my phone keys were on silent since I liked to text the Cullen's when they weren't at school. I opened the newest text message.

_Reply as soon as you get this!_

_Edward_

I glanced up at James. I quickly got some lip gloss out and put it on. I pretended to be looking for some more make-up and started to text Edward back.

_Okay, what's up?_

_Bella_

"Where's my eye shadow?" I said pretending that I was looking for it.

_Where are you?_

_Edward_

I quickly started to reply.

_In the car with James? Isn't that where I'm supposed to be? I'm scared. We're in Port Angeles. I don't know where were going. Where are you?_

_Bella_

I got a text back really quickly.

_Bella, listen to me. Okay? He's going to try to kill you. He's not taking you home. Alice had a vision but she went with Jasper to Alaska to hunt. She saw it moments before it happened. We were too late. I love you. Alice and Jasper are on their way down. I'm coming for you, okay? I'm in the car with Rosalie. The rest are in another car. Make sure he doesn't see you texting us. Find out what kind of car your in and where you are now. We're in Crescent City, California. We were hunting there. Reply fast. _

_Edward_

"Found it," I said pulling a thing of eye shadow out and looking at James. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Where are we now?" I asked putting my eye shadow on covering up how freaked out I was.

"Were going to be pulling into a dock in a few minutes and taking a boat up to Vancouver," He said.

"Are we meeting Edward there?" I asked knowing the answer was no.

"Yes," He said although I knew he way lying.

"Um, won't that take awhile to get there?" I asked.

"Not really," He said.

"Hey, this car is really cool. What kind is it?" I asked.

"Saleen Raptor," He said smiling.

"Oh," I said pretending to look in my purse in again.

_Okay, we're in a black Saleen Raptor. We're about to pull in a dock and head to Vancouver in a boat. I don't know what kind and I think he might be suspicious. He keeps glancing back at me. Look, I'm scared I'll never see you again. I love you so much! Tell the rest of them I love them too. I'm going to lose connection over the water and he's getting really suspicious. This is the last text I can send you. _

_Bella_

I quickly looked up to see we were at a gas station. He got out and started filling up the tank. I looked at my phone.

_Bella,_

_We alerted the Denali clan up in Canada. They'll be waiting in Vancouver. We're almost to Washington. Don't worry! We won't let anything happen to you. Alice and Jasper are heading into Canada and will try to make it there soon but it's unlikely. Don't worry, James is doomed. Don't reply because we don't want to tip him off so he'll change course. I love you more than you could know. I don't deserve you. Knowing I'm not with you tears my heart apart. Knowing your in danger makes my pain unimaginably huge._

_XOXO, Edward_

I quickly deleted all of my received messages and sent so that James can't see them. I zipped my purse shut. James got in the car and we set off down the road.

"I'm going to make a stop at Walmart to get you some food and some other things for the trip. Don't try anything. Edward has strict orders for me to get you to him safely." He said looking me in the eye. I just nodded knowing I'm not a good liar. I also knew he was lying and not to try anything because I wouldn't get very far. We pulled into the Walmart. It was packed so we had to park far away from the entrance.

"Be back soon. Seriously, don't try anything." He said then shut the door. He locked the car and walked away. I was left in the dark with only the light on the ceiling since he took his keys with him. Once, he was out of sight I got my phone out of my bag. I quickly hit speed dial 1. I knew James could hear very well but there were many other people in Wal-Mart so he wouldn't be able to pick my voice out of the group since I knew he wouldn't be listening for it.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hi, I'm scared. He went inside Wal-Mart to get some things. I want you really badly. I need you." I said beginning to cry.

"Shush, love. I need you. Don't be scared, I'm coming for you and I'm going to take you somewhere special with me for the weekend, okay?" Edward said into the phone.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Don't do anything. Go along with him and don't act as if you know what he's up too. Tanya's family is waiting in Vancouver right now. We're in Washington. I love you." Edward said quietly.

"Bye," I whispered.

"See you soon," Edward whispered and the line went dead.

I looked up and noted that James would be back soon so I put my phone in my purse and laid down in the backseat of the car. I heard the car unlock a few minutes ago and James got in. He set the groceries on the floor in the backseat with me.

"I got you some pajamas, a blanket, and some other necessities along with the food," James said looking at me.

"Thanks," I said wondering why he's buying me stuff if he was going to kill me.

"You might want to change into the pajamas, it's going to be a long trip," He explained.

"Um," I said wanting privacy.

"Oh, here," He said putting a black divider between us like they have in limos up.

I opened the bag and there was a pair of rainbow fleece pajama pant and a green tank top. There was also some slippers.

"You done?" He asked.

"Almost," I said having an idea.

I pulled my phone out.

_Alice,_

_I love you. If I never see you again, you were the best friend and sister anyone could ever ask for. I don't know how much longer I'll live so I wanted you to know this. Please don't get hurt trying to save me. I hope I see you guys all again!_

_Love you, Bella_

I pressed send.

"Okay, done," I said after I put my phone back in my purse.

He put the divider back down. I put my purse on my lap and looked through it trying to find my make-up remover. Once, I found it I took it out. I took my make-up off. Then I put my hair up in a pony tail. I opened my purse and while I was looking for my gum saw my phone.

_1 New Message_

_Bella,_

_I love you too. You are the best sister and my best friend anyone could ever have. I guess I'm just really lucky. Listen, Jasper and I are in Canada just not Vancouver. We won't. See you soon!_

_P.S. Don't reply. James must be a stupid vampire not to notice you texting._

_Alice_

I put some gum in my mouth and looked out the window since we had stopped. We were at a dock. He pulled me out of the car and grabbed my stuff. Then, we walked to a black, motor boat. _Man, it looked fast. I thought._

We got in. I got the blanket out of the bag and covered myself up while he got in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure," I said, happy I would see Alice soon, hopefully.

About an hour or maybe later, James shook me awake. I must have fallen asleep.

"There's Vancouver," He said pointing to a small dot of land, that's just in the human's eyesight.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward's POV**

I glanced down at the ID and picked it up.

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed that she called when I was hunting.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"What?" I asked panicking.

"James is going to kill her," Alice said sadly.

"What?" I screamed causing Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme to look at me.

"I just got a vision. He's picking her up from school." Alice said.

"Taking her where?" I asked.

"I don't know and when I try to look it just gets blurry," Alice said disappointed.

"Okay, we're leaving," I said not bothering to look at the rest of them while the followed me to the car.

"Alright, Jasper and I are going to try to head over to Canada and meet them there," Alice said.

"Good," I said.

"How was she going to get home anyway?" Alice asked,

"I called Jessica earlier who was going to give her a ride," I said.

"Oh, that didn't happen," Alice responded.

"Obviously. Well I better go. Got to explain it to the rest of the family and call Jessica to tell her someone else picked her up." I said sadly.

"Bye," Alice said and I hung up.

I quickly called Jessica while I stood beside the Volvo.

"Hello?" Jessica answered.

"Sorry but someone else picked Bella up. Thanks anyway though." I said quickly.

"Oh, sure. I was beginning to worry." Jessica said.

"Yeah, bye." I said knowing I was being rude but I couldn't help it.

"Bye," Jessica said and I hung up.

Then I looked over at my family who were waiting patiently. I explained it to them.

"We need to save her," Rosalie said.

"I know," I whispered.

"Okay, Edward, Rosalie, you take Rosalie's convertible. Esme, Emmett, and I will take my car. Hurry! No stopping. I'll call the Denali clan to alert them." Carlisle said waiting for us to respond. We all nodded and jumped in our cars. I was to upset so Rose decided to drive. We were off at a great speed. I kept calling Bella and leaving her messages. I texted her too. Nothing. Zip.

_Where is she? I thought._

"We'll find her, Edward," Rosalie said quietly.

"We have too," I said which was the only response I had. "I love her too much to lose her."

"We all do," She said and hit the gas pedal and we drove as fast as possible.

I felt my phone vibrate.

_1 New Message_

I quickly opened it.

_Okay, what's up?_

_Bella_

I quickly replied.

_Where are you?_

_Edward_

"Is it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I said looking at my phone.

_In the car with James? Isn't that where I'm supposed to be? I'm scared. We're in Port Angeles. I don't know where were going. Where are you?_

_Bella_

"She's in the car with James already," I said sadly.

"Don't worry," Rose said while I texted Bella back.

_Bella, listen to me. Okay? He's going to try to kill you. He's not taking you home. Alice had a vision but she went with Jasper to Alaska to hunt. She saw it moments before it happened. We were too late. I love you. Alice and Jasper are on their way down. I'm coming for you, okay? I'm in the car with Rosalie. The rest are in another car. Make sure he doesn't see you texting us. Find out what kind of car your in and where you are now. We're in Crescent City, California. We were hunting there. Reply fast. _

_Edward_

_Even though we were driving as fast as possible; it just wasn't fast enough. My true love's life is on the line and I'm not there to save her. _

I opened my new text message.

_Okay, we're in a black Saleen Raptor. We're about to pull in a dock and head to Vancouver in a boat. I don't know what kind and I think he might be suspicious. He keeps glancing back at me. Look, I'm scared I'll never see you again. I love you so much! Tell the rest of them I love them too. I'm going to lose connection over the water and he's getting really suspicious. This is the last text I can send you. _

_Bella_

I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle. I explained the news and he said he called Tanya. He said he'd tell the rest of them what's going on.

"At least, we know what kind of car their in and where they are," Rosalie said once I hung up.

"At least," I said sadly praying for a miracle.

Then my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I answered surprised.

"Hi, I'm scared. He went inside Wal-Mart to get some things. I want you really badly. I need you." Bella said beginning to cry.

"Shush, love. I need you. Don't be scared, I'm coming for you and I'm going to take you somewhere special with me for the weekend, okay?" I said to her into the phone.

"I love you," Bella said.

"I love you, too. Don't do anything. Go along with him and don't act as if you know what he's up too. Tanya's family is waiting in Vancouver right now. We're in Washington. I love you." I said quietly wishing I was with her, holding her.

"Bye," Bella whispered.

"See you soon," I whispered and hung up.

Rosalie put a comforting hand on my shoulder while I dry sobbed. When I finally could control myself I stopped. I needed to be strong.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered,

"A few things: One, Jasper and I just reached Vancouver. Also, I just had a vision. They'll be arriving in a black boat in about a half hour although they left about an hour ago. We're hiding in the spot their going to come in on." Alice said quickly.

"That's great, we just reached Port Angeles," I explained looking at the water, while jumping out of the car.

"You guys going to ride in our boats?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I responded, while Rosalie and I waited while Carlisle and the others got out of the car. "See you later!"

"Bye," Alice said.

I explained the news to the others while we walked over to our boats at the private dock we had to ourselves. Carlisle, Rosalie and I got in one of them and Esme and Emmett got in the other.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled over the roar of the boats and we all sped off towards Vancouver at top speed.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone looking over at Rosalie who was driving the boat.

I listened to Alice talk and then I said my good-bye.

"She sees them, their going to arrive in less that 5 minutes," I said to the others, sadly since I wouldn't be there to see my beautiful angel.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review. (:**

**The more reviews, the quicker I write. So maybe 200?**

**Sorry it took so long! I had a bunch of stuff over the weekend to do but this is my last week of school so more updates over the summer. Check out my new story Opposites Attract! :)**

**Also; uploading pictures of outfits to profile.**

**-Hannah**


	12. Only Girl In The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any of the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**Thank-you so much for reviewing: jueguini, Mrs. Cullen, amobutterfly25, Silence Means Everything., IloveTheSalvatoreBrothers, Gottverdammit, twilight1alice, lambofthenight, FriendOrFoeUDecide311, I. W. Cullen, Kaitlyn Houston, Sweet Peanut, Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews, jakeluver, oreosNcookiecrunch2, RedOnTheHead00, iole01, MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, booklover15, Seth Imprint, time4, pieisdabeesknees, Miss-Beckie-Louise, sheacullen, Twilightfan108, Edward Lover 1817, Elena0017, Until The Whole World Hears, Creator Of Luv, Mc Alice Bones Salvatore, & HyperFairyFaye **

**Clearing Up Confusion – Everyone basically knows all the vampires around since they've all been alive for so long, so they've either heard of them or ran into them at one point or another. James was buying Bella clothes to make her think he was really taking her to Edward. **

_**"She sees them, their going to arrive in less that 5 minutes," I said to the others, sadly since I wouldn't be there to see my beautiful angel.**_

**Alice's POV**

We soon saw James streaking across the water in the boat, with Bella beside him.

I squeezed Jasper's hand. He played with my hair as we waited for the boat to arrive.

We had gone over the plan.

We were going to wait until after they were out of the car.

We were behind a bush that he had to pass.

As long as he didn't catch our scent beforehand we would be fine.

Tanya's family was in the forest near us, ready to help.

We all couldn't fit behind the bush.

We watched closely as James tied the boat to the dock.

I saw Bella glance around.

_Bella, don't look too suspicious._

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, playing along with his little "game."

_Phew._

"Edward isn't coming," James whispered with a grin.

"What?" She fake panicked.

"He's moved on to someone else," James laughed.

He grabbed their stuff, and they started to walk towards us.

He didn't know he had guests.

I nodded at Jasper and he tackled James from the back.

I grabbed Bella into a big hug.

Tanya's family hurriedly came over.

"Bella, what is this?" James growled.

Bella just shrugged with a little grin.

_Oh how I love her._

She flinched when they all began to tear him apart, but I held her while she cried. I assured her that all was okay.

James was gone, and that was the only thing that mattered to me.

Bella meant so much to me and knowing she was safe was the best feeling.

_I think it's time we need to change her. I never want to have the fear of losing her again._

I head the boat coming from a ways off, but I decided to wait for her to hear it.

Once she did, we ran to the end of the dock and waited for our family to arrive.

After they had all gotten off, everybody except Edward and Bella went to go check on Tanya's family.

After we had all checked to make sure there were no pieces of him still lying on the ground, we all caught up since we hadn't heard from each other in awhile.

We decided to all stay at their place for the night, since a hotel wasn't the safest idea.

I went to go get Edward and Bella.

_I liked the sound of that. My best friend was dating my "brother."_

He grinned at me, and carried Bella back to Tanya's car since she had fallen asleep.

**Bella's POV**

We were approaching the dock.

While James' was tying the boat to the dock I looked around, and I decided to play along with his game.

"Where's Edward?" I asked calmly.

"Edward isn't coming," James whispered with a grin.

"What?" I faked.

"He's moved on to someone else," He laughed.

He grabbed our stuff and they walked down the dock.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere I feel Alice hugging me and I see Jasper jumping on James.

Then Tanya's family came out, and they all tore James apart.

As much as I couldn't stand James, I couldn't watch.

I would have died if it weren't for my family.

_My family. The only thing that kept me going._

Then the tears begin to fall, and Alice held me.

I could feel the heat of the fire even from a distance as they burned James to pieces.

Then after awhile of sitting there, I heard another boat.

I glanced over, and saw my family.

I grabbed Alice's hand and we ran to the end of the dock.

Edward was the first one off the boat, and he almost crushed me in a hug.

It felt good seeing their beautiful faces.

_The scariest feeling in the world is having the feeling that you might never see the people who mean the most to you ever again. _

He cradled my face in my hands and I felt like the only girl in the world.

Everyone else had run to see if Tanya's family needed any help.

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips, and I smiled.

Then a wave of tiredness fell upon me, and I fell into Edward's arms.

**P.S. Ignore any grammatical errors. I currently don't have a Beta, so if you would like to be mine or know of someone, let me know. Sorry for the 2 year absence. Writing this chapter made me realize how much I missed it. I'm back ;)**

**Chapter 13 will be up once I hit 250 reviews. =D**


	13. Falling To Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Reviewers: twilight1alice & CHiCA17.**

_**Then a wave of tiredness fell upon me, and I fell into Edward's arms.**_

**Edward's POV**

_I can't ever allow Bella to be in that sort of danger ever again. Ever._

_It's not fair to her. She doesn't belong in this world._

I knew what I had to do.

I looked over at her beautiful sleeping in face and went to call a family meeting.

Alice was already sitting on the couch. _Stupid visions._ She gave me a look of distaste.

_How can he do this to us? _I heard Alice think. I sighed.

I tried not to concentrate on anybody's thoughts, but my own.

Everyone crowded around Tanya's family room. Tanya's family had gone hunting.

Once everyone was seated I began "It's time to leave Bella."

"What?" They all said in unison.

Alice sat there, knowing it had been coming, but wishing it wouldn't have.

I could tell she would never be able to forgive me.

She began to dry sob and left.

Jasper went to go after her, but I told him to sit.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Why can't we just change her?" Rosalie asked.

"That's not an option," I whispered.

"You could make it one," She glared at me, and then went to find Alice.

"Edward, dear, we support you," Esme smiled half-heartedly. "We love Bella, but if this is what's best then it's to be done.

"Yes, unfortunately, Esme is right," Carlisle spoke up.

I sighed, and then we began making plans to put her up for adoption.

We all had decided it'd be best to leave quickly, and go to Canada for awhile.

It was killing me to do this to her, but I felt as if we had no other choice.

Bella meant so much to me that I couldn't live with myself if she were to ever get hurt.

**Alice's POV**

_No. No. No._ _This can't be happening._

I had just seen a vision of Edward deciding that we needed to put Bella up for adoption and then leave.

I was sitting on the couch when Edward walked in to call the meeting.

_How can he do this to us?_

I couldn't stop shaking while he was sharing his mind with everyone..

_Bella. My sister. My best friend. I don't think I'll be able to forgive him._

I began to dry sob, and ran out the door. I just kept running. And running.

Edward was slowly beginning to ruin this family. _Selfish. _

I didn't pay attention to where I was running, and I didn't care to see if anybody was following me.

I came upon a waterfall and just laid down next to it.

I was shaking. I was dry-sobbing. I was falling to pieces.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder and looked up to see Rosalie.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"A lot," She finished for me.

"He's so selfish," I mumbled.

"I know,"

"I have an idea," I grinned.

"Alice? Idea? Never saw that coming," She grinned.

I laughed.

"Tell me your devious plan, child," Rosalie pushed me jokingly.

"We'll go along with Edward's plans. Not really. She'll be living in a home until she turns 18 or is adopted. School gets out in May. We're going to come back then. We can't tell anybody. We'll take her with us and change her ourselves. We'll let her graduate and throw her a graduation party. She'll have finished her high school career."

"Alice, you're a complete genius," Rosalie squealed.

"I know. We can't tell anyone. You can't tell Emmett, and I can't tell Jasper. I hate secrets, but it's the bottom line. The most important though is you can't think about it. If Edward finds out, we're doomed. That means we have to block our thoughts. We both know mom and dad would choose his side."

"Very true," Rosalie said.

We both started walking back. We decided we liked the peace and quiet, so we didn't run. We walked in to an empty family room.

_Meeting was over. Thankfully._

I smiled.

_What Edward doesn't know can't hurt him. _

**I apologize for the grammatical errors. I just thought you'd rather me put it up instead of waiting for me to find a beta. I'm still looking for a beta. Let me know if you or someone you know is interested. Leave me a review :)**


	14. Change

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters that appear in Twilight.**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers – Emylou16, Mc Alice Bones Salvatore, jwtwifan, HyperFairyFaye, Tomboy Amy, amobutterfly25, and bellandedwardfan78. Without you, I wouldn't have motivation to keep writing. I love hearing from y'all. (:**

_**What Edward doesn't know can't hurt him.**_

**Bella's POV**

For the first time I woke up without Edward next to me.

_Where was he?_

I stretched and sat up in the bed. I quickly made it, and went off to find a shower. I definitely needed one. I saw that Alice had places some of my clothes in the bathroom. I grinned. I was lucky to have such a great best friend.

After I was all ready, I skipped down the stairs to find Edward.

"Edward?" I called out.

"Right here," He walked in.

He looked dead. You get what I mean.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Hunting," He mumbled.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He went rigid and pushed away from me gently.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Bella, we need to talk,"

I froze. Those words scared me. I felt pain in my heart. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, we live in two different worlds," Edward started.

"We're like star-crossed lovers," I whispered.

"See. You get it," Edward gave a small smile.

"I get that you're a jerk if that's what your wondering," I grimaced.

_My mind flashed back to the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was right from the start. I wasn't pretty enough or good enough for him. I never was._

"Bella, I'm sorry," He took a step towards me.

"I'm sorry too. For believing we had something special. For thinking I was good enough for you." I said, as tears began to fall.  
"Don't cry," He said, touching my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I turned around and walked out the door.

I was secretly hoping he would come after me, but another part of me knew he wouldn't. I didn't know where I was going, but I really didn't care either. I heard a car coming down the road, but I didn't care. _Vampires suck._

"Bella, hop in," Alice called out.

I got in the passenger seat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"It's not me. It's all Edward," She frowned and sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to our place because you need to get your things,"

"Alice, I'm going to miss you," I half-smiled.

"Bella, listen to me, you won't have to miss me," She laughed.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I'm going to see you every weekend,"

"How?"

"I'm going to go "hunting," but I'm going to do it here in Forks. I'm going to tell everyone I want to hunt alone, which they'll agree to. They know how much this is going to affect me. When they put you up for adoption, I'm going to anonymously adopt you, and I'll buy you an apartment." She grinned.

"You're the best friend ever," I smiled.

"I've already talked to this apartment owner, and he's very kind. I think you'll like him a lot, Bella."

"Thank-you, I didn't want to have to be adopted by random people," I laughed.

"Bella, you can't tell anybody. If Edward finds out, I'm dead," She laughed noticing the irony.

"I won't," I promised.

"We have a few days before they arrive so we can decorate your apartment," She squealed.

_This was the Alice I knew. For this moment, it felt like nothing had changed. Deep inside I knew everything had changed. Maybe change was good._

I woke up to Alice shaking me.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah,"

I noticed we were at her house.

"Wait here, Bella. I'll get all of your things," Alice said.

I nodded. When she disappeared, tears began to fall. _How could he do this? I'm going to be okay. I went through my parents' death. I think I can get through a break-up. Bella, be strong._ I wiped the tears.

"I don't need him," I lied to myself.

Alice was back really quickly with everything.

_Thankfully vampires were strong._

We began to drive to the other side of town.

Before long, we pulled up to this beautiful apartment building.

I gasped.

She grinned.

She put the car in park, and I helped her with my stuff.

_We have to put on an act because normal people couldn't carry all of this like a vampire can._

A young guy maybe in his early 20's greeted us with a smile.

_Cute guy._

"Are you the land lord?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm his son. He had to run over to his other apartment building." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm Bella," I reached my hand out to shake his.

"Brian," He shook my hand.

He led us up the elevator to the top floor.

"Pent house?" I looked at Alice.

"Of course," She grinned.

We followed Brian in and he handed me the key.

_I took it all in. It was huge. _

"Be right back, Bella," Alice smiled.

"All right," I grinned, not wondering where she was going.

She shut the door behind her. Seconds later, I heard her car speed off.

"Would you like help hanging your stuff up in the closet?" Brian grinned.

"Sure, thank-you." I smiled.

_Man, I had a lot of stuff._

He showed me the closet.

"Daaaaaang," I laughed.

_It was a big walk-in. Vampires sure don't settle for anything less._

We began hanging stuff up.

"You sure do have a lot of clothes," He laughed, breaking the silence.

"I know," I laughed.

"And shoes," He said looking at the pile.

About 20 minutes later, Bella walked in with breakfast.

"You rock!" I laughed.

"I'll finish putting your clothes away while you eat, and then we can go shopping?" Alice questioned.

"Of course," I laughed.

"Brian, there's plenty. Help yourself." Alice smiled, and disappeared into my closet.

"So do you live in town?" I asked Brian.

"Actually I live in the house next door. I watch over the apartment most of the time since my dad watches over his other building mostly." He explained.

"Gotcha," I smiled.

That was about the end of the conversation. We finished eating, and Alice was done. I went to grab my phone and keys.

"Alice! My phone. I left it in Canada." I gasped.

"No worries. We need to set you up with a new phone contract anyway," Alice said.

"I'll talk to you later," I said as Brian left.

"Okay, I left my phone number on the counter if you need anything," Brian smiled.

"We need food, furniture, a laptop, a car, a credit card, and a new phone," Alice said to herself.

"Won't your parents notice all of this on their credit card bill?" I asked, worried.

"Nope, I set myself up my own account," Alice said.

_Alice was always ahead of the game._

"I don't want to go back to school," I remembered.

"All covered, there will be a tutor Monday through Thursday from 7 a.m. to noon," Alice laughed.

We arrived at a furniture store that was a few towns ago. Forks was so small it didn't have much.

About 2 hours later, we had purchased a bed, a table and chairs, a couch, a chair, two side tables, a dresser, a couple of lights, this pretty comforter and sheet set, home theater tv stuff, a bookshelf, another chair, a few plants, a standing mirror, a desk, and a swiveling chair. They were going to drop of the furniture at 5.

Next up, was the electronics store.

We bought some speakers, two flat screens, a stereo, a GPS for my new car, some books, quite a few blueray DVDs, and a laptop.

"Alice, this is costing a lot," I gave her a concerned look.

"Bella, this is going to be hard, so we need to make you feel at home," She smiled reassuringly.

The only phone store we had seen was AT&T, so we walked in.

We set up a new contract and I got an iPhone.

"Hi, I'm Mark, and I'm your new AT&T representative," The service guy said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I grinned.

He got me the latest iPhone, and I turned it on.

_O Contacts. Life is hard. Time to start all over._

Alice saw me looking at the contacts. She took the phone and entered her number. I gave her a small smile. I waved good-bye to Mark.

We found a car dealership down the road. I decided on a Ferrari California Sports Car. I thought it was pretty cool looking. After we had purchased it, I followed Alice back to Forks. We dropped my car off at the apartment, and I got into Alice's yellow Porsche. We drove to the local bank and set me up an account. I also got a VISA Credit Card set up with them.

"Bella, use it as much as you'd like," Alice said pointing at the credit card.

Finally, we made our last stop at the local grocery store. We filled a whole cart with all the necessities. We drove back home. We took everything to my apartment in six trips. We put all the food away and set everything up. We heard the doorbell ring. It was the furniture delivery guys. We showed them where to put everything. Once everything was set up, Alice gave them $50 each since I didn't have any cash on me. We thanked them and they left.

"Bella, darling, I'm afraid I have to leave. I know it sucks that I can't be with you on your first night here, but I need to go home. If they come home early, they'll come looking for me. I will talk to you later. Text me if you need someone to talk to." Alice said kissing my cheek and leaving.

_I'm alone. It's surreal. I didn't think this was going to happen._

**I really liked writing this chapter. I like where this is going (: Review. Review. Review! I'm starting the next chapter right now.**


	15. Simple Black Dress

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lovely creator of all of the characters that appear in her story. **

**People Who Made Me Smile – Mc Alice Bones Salvatore :D**

**I updated pretty fast.**

_**I'm alone. It's surreal. I didn't think this was going to happen.**_

**Bella's POV**

_2 weeks later_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

_6:00 a.m._

_I never thought I'd be so happy for a Monday morning. I actually have something to do. It's only school, but it still beats nothing. I didn't have school since we were making sure I was settled in. Alice had been over for the weekend. Since she left, I had done nothing but walk aimlessly around my apartment basically. I didn't go out or dress up. Sweats were my new addiction. Everyone is so jealous of my life. Not. I didn't know what to do. I have 2 contacts in my phone: Alice and Brian. I was a loser. _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock interrupted my thoughts. 6:05 a.m.

I quickly ran to take a shower. I decided I should at least look presentable for my new tutor or teacher. Whatever you call it. I put on some dark skinny jeans, a short sleeved floral blouse, and some brown flats. I just let my hair go into its natural waves. I started the coffee maker, and I grabbed a muffin. I heard the coffee maker go off as soon as I finished eating. I quickly brushed my teeth just as I heard the buzzer go off. I walked over to let her in the building. I heard a knock about a minute later.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said when I opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Perry, but please call me Lindsey," She smiled.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I brought two coffee mugs over and sat down with her at the table.

"Thanks," She smiled.

Promptly at noon she left.

_4 Days Later_

After Lindsey left, I finished up the assignments she had given me. I was way ahead of all the kids at Forks High School. I could graduate way before them. I decided to go to the local library and set up a membership. I grabbed my purse and my keys. I hit floor 1 in the elevator. I drove over to the library and set up my account. The workers there were all older ladies and were very sweet. I also set up a membership at the local fitness center.

I was looking for my phone because it had buzzed as I headed towards the elevator. I ran smack into Brian.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I frowned.

"No worries," He smiled.

_I had a moment where you would have seen a light bulb appear above my head._

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"Just had to pay the lawn guy," He laughed.

"What are you up to tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing much," He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, I don't really know anyone around here, and I'm pretty bored. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner." I smiled.

_Please say yes. Please. I need to get my mind of Edward._

"Sure, sounds great," He grinned.

"Come on over at seven," I smiled.

I hit the elevator button.

"By the way, nice ride," He winked.

"Thank-you," I smiled.

I leaned against the door when I got in and squealed.

_Total Alice moment._

I remembered my phone had buzzed, so I got it out.

_Hey girl_

_I can't come until tomorrow. Sorry for the change of plans. Anything new? ;)_

_Xoxo_

_Alice_

I quickly responded.

_I completely forgot you were supposed to come today. I can't believe it's Friday already. Haha. Well, Brian's coming over for dinner. I'm going to make something good __ See ya tomorrow!_

_Xoxo_

_Bella_

I got out my mom's recipe book. I decided to make tangy ranch chicken. I miss my parents so much.

_You go girl ;) Edward keeps asking if I've had any visions about you. I've got something to tell him now! Haha._

_Alice_

The mention of his name pained me. I miss him, but I need to be strong.

_What should I wear?_

_Bella_

I vacuumed and wiped the table off. It wasn't really dirty, but it gave me something to do.

_A dress and heels._

_Alice_

Way to narrow it down. I laughed.

_I deserved this. I've been depressed and down for almost a month. Edward hadn't tried to contact me or anything. Maybe it was time to move on. I know I still love him, but I can't be this down forever._

I decided on a simple black dress and red heels. I put some mascara on and some lip gloss. I decided to just wear a few red bracelets.

It was almost six. I put some rolls in the oven, made a salad, and started the chicken. I picked up my school books and put them on my desk. About a half hour later, all of the food was ready. I set the table up. I quickly checked my email to see if Edward had tried to contact me.

_Hello Bella, you have 0 unread messages!_

_Right again. Face it Bella, he's over you._

I heard a knock at the door. I quickly logged out.

_Oh yeah, he doesn't have to wait to be buzzed up._

I opened the door.

He looked nice. I smiled.

"Well hello," He said looking me up and down.

I giggled.

"You look beautiful," He smiled.

"Thank-you," I grinned.

_Bella, be cool. Don't rush things. Your heart is still healing._

I gave him a tour around the apartment and we sat down to eat.

We discussed life. I had really missed being able to talk to Edward. I really didn't have anyone to talk to. Alice and I had to be careful about speaking, so I rarely got to speak with her during the week. He was 20, and taking classes at the local college. He was going to be a lawyer. We both had just gotten out of serious relationships and were afraid to get hurt again.

It was only 8:30 when we finished eating. He helped me clean-up.

"That was delicious," He grinned.

"Thank-you," I smiled.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked hoping he wanted to stay longer.

"Sure," He laughed.

I decided to let him choose and he chose _What Happens In Vegas._

_So he's into romantic comedies._

I really liked having someone there. I had been so lonely the past few weeks.

We ended up talking the whole movie. We never ran out of things to talk about. I put on some music.

"Want to dance?" He grinned.

"Sure," I smiled.

_Maybe we were both rebounds for each other, but I didn't care. I needed someone in my life I could talk to. I deserved that much, right?_

It was dark outside by now. We were dancing and laughing. I glanced at the clock. _12:02 a.m._

"I better get home," Brian said.

"Yeah, I need to get sleep," I laughed and followed him to the door.

"Goodnight, Bella," Brian kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Brian," I said shutting the door after him.

I quickly got ready for bed and climbed in. I was pretty tired.

**Review **** Don't worry, Edward will be back. Eventually. Next chapter, I will have a little of Edward's POV. Next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
